Whatever means necessary
by new writer x
Summary: Catherine chandler is the u.s presidents daughter Who is being threatened because of her fathers past Vincent Keller is offered the job of protecting her and takes it! But for a reason! Could her protecter turn out to be the person who will hurt her most? Please review :) x
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the preview of a story that I've been working on and I want no what you guys think ,in second chapter i promise I will have Catherines POV :) x please review **

In the early hours of a crisp January morning president bob chandler sat in his office looking through files of potential protectors/body guards for his eldest daughter Catherine.

he first approached his daughter with the idea after he had received multiple threats from an unknown source directed at her but chose to keep it quiet in order from scaring her telling her it was just a precaution. She hadn't done anything wrong but being the child of the u.s president got a target put on your back and she wasn't exactly making things any easier as she shot down the idea before I could even finish the sentence telling me she could 'take care of herself' but whether she likes it or not she's having a body guard and that's final 'I will not risk my daughters life because of her pride' he told himself.

He closed over the last file and let out a sigh of frustration 'there has to be somebody who can do this job and who can be trusted" he muttered under his breath as he ran his finger through his hair

Then the phone rang and one of his secretaries were on the other end of the line

"Mr. President , I have information regarding a potential body guard for your daughter"

"Ok what's this information"

"The New York PC recommended this guy who is a former marine , served in the army for six years , very thrust worthy , no nonsense ,gets the job done his current location is New York where he was working undercover for the cops and who today took down a gang of criminals along with finding 3 million dollars Worth of drugs he's supposedly the real deal"

"Ok, I want him flown to Washington and in my office at 9am tomorrow morning"

"Of coarse sir"

"Get me his file and clear my morning schedule" he took and deep breath in and released it asking "what's the marines name"

"His names Vincent sir...Vincent Keller"

**New York City **

**Vincent's POV**

I was woke by the sound off my Phone blaring I let out a moan and rolled over grabbing it off my beside side table I didn't even bother to check the caller ID I just pressed the green button and and rose it to my ears

"Hello.."I yawned

"Hello is this Vincent Ryan Keller"the female voice asked in a rather serious manner

"Yes it is, who's this" I replied sitting myself upright in the bed so I could hear her better

"My apologies my name is Sophie cane I am the u.s president bob chandlers secretary , I'm calling to inform that the president request your presence in Washington tomorrow"

"And he request my presence because..."

"He wants to interview you as a potential protector/body guard for his daughter but that is all the information I can give you over the the phone , he request you be at JFK airport in twenty minutes where a private plane is currently waiting to bring you to Washington"

I held my breath and furrowed my eyebrows trying to process what she had just said

"And what time does he request I be in his office ?" I asked as I Jumped out of my bed and started to get dressed

"09 hundred , I will prep you on the situation when you arrive" she said before hanging up the phone

I grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed some clothes into it before walking out the door.

**~ a few hours later ~ **

When I arrived in Washington I exited the plane and and was put into the back of a black range rover and driven to the White House. When I arrived the secretary who had talked to me on the phone explained the situation shortly after she was walking me towards the presidents office , she knocked on the door and entered , I heard her say

"Sir Vincent Keller has arrived"

A minute later she walked back towards me "The president will see you now" she said an walked past me going back down the hall, I took a deep breath in and knocked on the door

"Come In" I heard a voice shout out , I opened the door An walked to the centre of the room standing a few a metre away from the desk i looked straight forward and saw the president sitting at his desk.

He looked up at me and sat back in his chair

"So Vincent, may I call you Vincent" he asked and I nod my head

"I have a proposition for you"he said as he walked around the front of his desk and sat down folding his arms across his chest

"I'm looking for somebody to protect my daughter Catherine so I asked around and was given your name!"

"Protect her from what?" I asked

"recently I've been receiving threats that have been directed toward her"

I nod my head and he continued "and Catherine isn't exactly co-operative when it comes to her protection I raised my daughters to be strong and independent, but honestly sometimes she can be a pain in the ass"

We both let out a laugh "don't tell her I said that" he rose from the desk and stood in front of me "so Vincent can I count on you to protect my girl" he asked

"i'll take the job" I replied " but there's something you need to know about the way I work, I use whatever means necessary in order to get the job done which means if you send me to bring Catherine home and she won't come willingly I'll throw her over my shoulder and walk her here myself..." I stated and he began to laugh lightly as he walked back behind his desk and sat in the chair

"I just want you to keep Catherine alive but believe me she's really something..."

"I think I can handle your daughter..." When I finished my sentence he chuckled

"lets get one thing straight , nobody can handle Catherine".

**Please review :) x**


	2. Well this is going to be fun !

**Thank you so much to everybody who read/reviewed/followed and favourited the first chapter of this story I loving knowing that people like my writing here is chapter 2 : well this is going to be fun! , in this chapter I really wanted to show how strong and independent Catherine is as an individual **

**Just want to let any who is reading my other story overcoming obstacles know that I changed the ratings to M when I uploaded chapter 6 : Tess and JT's wedding a couple of days ago if you haven't already please read and reviews/comments are always appreciated xx **

**~Previously ~ **

_"I think I can handle your daughter..."_

_"Let's get one thing straight, nobody can handle Catherine."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**~ Present ~**

"Where will we be located ?"

"New York, Catherine goes to NYU and when I break the news to her that she will in fact have a body guard you two will be relocated to a house close to the collage but far enough away that if you sense anything wrong you can eliminate the problem"

I nod my head "when should I expect to return?"

He leaned back in his chair "I will give you a six month trial,so if you manage to keep my daughter from harm for that lenght of time, then we shall discuss a more permanent position" he continued

"You will be returning to New York upon your exit from my office"

I nod my head and walked toward the door

He called out my name and I stopped in my tracts turning around to face him

"I'm putting my daughters life in your hands ... Don't fuck it up"he said and waved his hand implying for me to leave

I exited his office and was lead back out to the car where I was driven back to the airport and boarded a plane heading straight back to New York.

* * *

**~ meanwhile ~**

**New York **

**Catherine POV **

"Shut up Tess , this is going to ruin my life" I complained as she started to laugh

"Oh come on cat you never know this could be a good thing your dad could get a hunk of a man, to shadow you 24/7" my best friend replied trying to lighten the mood

"You know...I highly doubt that knowing him he'll probably get some fat, bald guy who smells just to spite me"

Just then I felt a pair hands cover over my eyes

"Guess who?"the male voice whispered into my ear

"Hmmm...could it be my dumb ass boyfriend who I was suppose to be having lunch with but instead got stood up because he cared more about getting extra credit than spending time with his girlfriend" I snapped and Tess stood up from the bench

"You know I think I'm gonna give you too some space see yeah later cat" she spoke in her cheery tone before walking away

The grip around my eyes released and he sat beside me on the bench

"I'm sorry baby Its just I really need it, I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted can you please forgive me"he said giving me a pout and puppy dog eyes

"Fine" I replied in defeat whenever it came to Evan I just couldn't stay mad at him

"Great" he said and gave me a peck on the lips "so ah listen cat I gotta run but I'll catch you later" he stated and began to rise to his feet but I grabbed his arm pulling him back down

"What? you just got here, where are going?" I asked feeling my anger rise

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you , my professor asked me if I could help one of her students who's new to the school, you know give her the full tour"

"Mmhmm" I replied rolling my eyes and folding my arms across my chest before he walked off

As I sat there alone stewing in my anger my phone rang I took it out and groaned when dad popped up on the caller ID I pressed the green button and rose it to my ear

"What?" I spat down the line

_"Catherine don't speak to your father like that_"

I took a breath in and released it

"your right sorry dad it's just school and stuff... Stressful anyway what's up?"

_"I just called to tell you that I have picked a body guard for you he is on his way to New York as we speak_"

"dad don't tell me you made this guy move to New York just to be a pain in my ass"

_"no he actually lives in New York so it all works out perfectly"_

I could practically see him patting himself on the back

"oh get off your high horse you do realise since I never wanted a body guard that I am going to make this guys life a living hell he'll be crawling home by the end of the week with his tale between his legs"I stated a smirk covering my face

I could hear a laugh from the other end of the line

_"you know I wouldn't recommend that considering the two of you will be living together and I've met the young fella he seems quiet ...determined"_

My jaw dropped

"you gotta be shitting me...what is he gonna bunk with me in my dorm room tops to tails every night" I said slightly joking/serious

_"no once he reaches New York the two of you will be relocated to a house close to the collage which is where you will stay for the next 6 months"_

"what happens after six months?"

_"decisions will be made"_

"when do we move in?" I asked having lost the fight

_"tonight he will pick you up at 9 and the two of you will go to the house...and cat I think it's best if you don't tell Tess or Evan where the house is I just want to make sure that there's no way you could be compromised"_

I just scoffed and threw my head back "fine whatever" it might be a good thing actually I thought to myself I could disappear on Evan for a change instead of the other way around

"what's his name?" I asked point blank

_"Vincent Keller"_

When he told me his name an unexpected shiver ran down my spine

"great... Anyway as much as I would love to stay and chat all day I've business too attend too so I'll call you later..ok dad" I said eyeing my watch and realising I was going to be late for my next class

_"ok..be nice...love you sweetie"_

"love you too dad bye" I replied before hanging up the phone And making my way to my next class

* * *

**~ a few hours later ~ **

When my remaining classes had finished for the day I made my way back to my dorm and started packing my things since Tess was having a sleepover at her boyfriends house I wouldn't be asked 101 questions and even if I didn't like what my father was doing I have to accept that it's for the best

When I was done packing I plopped myself on the bed and felt like dieing of boredom so I took out my phone and began to text my friend Sarah

_'Hey anything interesting going on?Catherine x'_

I waited a minute, then heard my phone beep

_'Yeah major house party at Zekes sorority why don't you come Evans here!'_

I popped up in the bed 'what the hell was Evan doing at a house party when he told me he was showing some new student around the school'

_Has he been there for long? _I quickly typed and pressed send

_'about 4 hours he's pritty out of it !'_

That was when he left me sitting on the bench alone!

'That little bollox' I muttered under my breath

_'Ok I'll be there soon but keep that between us'_ I sent her planing on showing up to find out what Evan was really up to

_'of coarse'_ she replied and I Made my way out the door

When I reached the house party I put My hood up to keep people from recognising me and walked in the door I spotted Sarah and walked over to her

"Do you know where he is?"I asked an annoyed look on my face

"Cat he's upstairs"she replied and I angrily stomped up the steps, As I reached The second level I swung open one of the bedroom doors to find my boyfriend having sex with the school sloar tori Windsor. I made my way up the side of the bed and tapped him on the shoulder he looked at me in horror as I swung my fist hitting the right side of his face knocking him out cold I then looked down at tori and reached my hand out for her to shake, She looked at me confused then placed her hand in mine

I tightly gripped it and shook it up and down "thank you" I said before releasing my grip and walking out of the room.

As I made my way down the stairs and out the door I was still trying to process what had just happened, I wasn't mad, I wasn't even upset I was relieved actually I have no time for a part time boyfriend so all in all Evan can go fuck himself or someone else I don't really care anymore.

As I walked up the footpath back towards my dorm I glanced at my watch and noticed it was 9:30pm

'_Well I guess the GI-JOE wannabe is probably at my dorm by now_' I thought letting out a sigh before picking up the pace

when I was a few metres away from the dorm building a car stopped beside me and a group of men stepped out they couldn't have been anymore then 19, so I'm guessing they were students just looking for trouble

I stood In the middle as they surrounded me

"Hey baby you looking for a good time"one of the guys said with a sleazy look on his face

"You know what thanks for the offer but I think I'm gonna pass" I said trying to push past him but he pushed me back

"where do you think your going?"The same guy asked his grin intact

"To yours moms house she's charging half price tonight" I said with a sarcastic tone and smirk on my face

"You bitch" he growled and rose his fist to punch me, I instinctively ducked and he missed, as I popped up again I rose the palm of my hand quickly thrusting it upwards hitting him in the nose then my leg rose kicking him in the stomach causing him to fall on his back

I looked down at him and then backed away a little feeling the other people surrounding me coming closer

As they began too attack me I tried to fight them off but they were too strong. As one guy kicked me in the ribs I crouched over in pain

As they pushed me to the ground one guy stood over me

"We're going to have our fun with you presidents daughter." He said with a disgusting grin growing wider on his face

As he began to pull on my jeans one of the guys behind him screamed which distracted him long enough for me to raise my leg kicking him right in between the legs

As he stumbled back a bit I placed the palm of my hands on the ground at either side of my head, kicked my legs up in the air and thrust my hips forward forcing my body upwards, Landing on my feet.

as he swung for me again I ducked and threw a right jab catching him directly under the jaw and then twirled around doing a full 360 rising my leg into the air and kicked him across the head knocking him out. I looked down at him then up to see a tall guy with an army style haircut throwing punches

As he continued to throw punches and kick the men, I realised that he wasn't one of them he wasn't trying to hurt me he was trying to protect me

"Vincent..." I whispered

As I was distracted the guy I had nocked to the ground earlier came up behind me and wrapped his arms around mine pulling them down to my side and whispered in my ear

"I'm not done with you yet"

"Fuck you"I replied and swung my head back connecting with his nose

I Then stomped down on his foot as hard as I could causing him to release his grip, I Then making one last attempt of getting rid of the guy grabbed My right fist with my left hand and pushed my arm back elbowing him into the ribs causing him to stumble backwards, I kicked my leg outwards stamping into his stomach forcing him off his feet and onto the ground

As I took a few deep breaths I looked around and there was no sign of Vincent

As I looked back around there were two guys running towards me, suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist lifting me up and spinning me around I stretched my feet out kicking the two guys across the heads, nocking them Unconscious

When I was put back on my feet I placed my hands on my thighs crouching over taking a few deep breaths in and my heart rate began to return to normal.

"Are you alright?" The male voice asked as I was doubled over clutching my side

As I straightened up my body I nod my head "yeah"

I pulled back my hood and reached my hand out for him to shake

When he saw who I was his eyes widened

"Catherine..."

He said surprised

"The one and only" I replied as he placed his hand in mine and our eyes locked

"You must be Vincent Keller, my dad told me you were coming, thanks for the help earlier" I said retracting my hand and placing it in my pocket

"No problem, who were those guys?" He asked his eyes brows furrowed

"oh... Just some frat asholes, nothing I can't handle"I replied happy with what I had accomplished

"I noticed, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My dad wanted boys!"I replied sarcastically and we both let out a chuckle

"I better get back to the dorm and grab my things" I said and started to walk towards the building but he grabbed my arm

"Your stuff's already in the car"

I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows "how?"

"While I waited for you I decided to pack your stuff into the car so we could leave straight after you came"

I pulled my arm out of his grip and folded them across my chest

"And how did you know where my room was?" I asked narrowing my eyes on him

He just scoffed "Catherine I'm an ex marine, I figured it out?"

I turned around ready to go back to my room but he stopped me again! Whats this guys problem

"What now?" I snapped

"We have to go to the house Catherine! and what if more of them guys come?what are you gonna do then!" I took a step closer and looked up into his eyes

"You can stay or you can go Vincent either way I'm GOING back to my room and like i said I can take care of myself!"

I pulled away and started to walk towards the buildings entrance.

* * *

**Vincent's POV **

I have orders to keep her safe and That even means sometimes protecting her from herself, I have to get her to the house and pronto, if she's going to be too stubborn not to come willingly then it looks like I'm gonna have to take matters into my own hands

As she turned away and started to walk towards the entrance I acted quickly

I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and pressed my hand against the pressure point on her neck causing her to fall unconscious, I lifted her into my arms and placed her into the back of the car, I shut the door and then went around to the front and sat in, starting the ignition

I followed the I was given which led us to a long driveway with a tall thick black gate at the end of it i took out a small remote that the secretary had handed me before i had gotten on the plain and pointed it towards the gate pressing the red button in the centre

A minute later they opened which led to a big two story house with a patio that had two old style wooden chairs on it

I turned off the ignition and just sat looking at the house for a minute before Pulling out the keys and exiting the car

I pulled the back door of the car opened and lifted Catherine into my arms and walked towards the entrance I stuck the keys in the door unlocking it and used my foot to push it open

When we entered the house I switched on the light and walked towards the staircase. When i reached the second level I swung open the first door on my right and entered it placing Catherine down on the bed

I looked at her and chuckled

_'Her dad was right about her being stubborn but he didn't mention how beautiful she was_'

I thought to myself as I left the room and closed the door behind me

'These are going to be an interesting six months!'

**thanks for reading**

**reviews/comments much appreciated **

**until next time **

**new writer x**


	3. Chapter 3 :)

**Thank you everybody for the review sorry for not Updating sooner but I've been going between this and my other story anyway here is chap 3 : this is going to take some getting used too, I hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

**Previously**

'_These are going to be an interesting six months'_

* * *

**Present **

**Catherine's POV**.

When I woke up I clutched tighter onto my pillow and pulled it towards my chest I let out a yawn and slowly opened my eyes

I blinked a few time and popped up on the bed 'this isn't my room' I thought as I looked around taking in my surroundings this room was a lot larger than my dorm it had a cream colour on the walls and purple floor length curtains along with a white carpet and I was sitting on a large king size bed which had dark purple bed covers along with matching pillows

I got up and walked towards the door I opened it and stuck my head out looking left and right I swear I looked like a deer caught in headlights I walked towards the staircase and down to the first level suddenly I heard a noise that sounded like somebody was punching the floor

I walked quietly to where the noise was coming from and stopped outside a door I looked through the little crack of it that was open and

My jaw dropped

'OH MY GOD'i shouted in my head there was a Shirtless who I'm prity sure was Vincent doing push ups, the sweat from his back was dripping onto the ground

'I think I just had an orgasm' I said in my head before mentally shaking myself I swung the door open and folded my arms across my chest, I cleared my throat and he looked around

"Your awake" he said as he jumped up to his feet and walked to one of the chairs and grabbed a towel

I swear I had to restrain myself from jumping the guy when my eyes glanced over his very naked very ripped torso

"Yeah I am... What makes you think you can do that to me?" I asked in a very pissed off tone

"Do what?"

"Oh cut the bullshit I told You I wanted to go back to my dorm because I had left something behind and you...knocked me unconscious and brought me here against my will, wow what a great body guard you are" I said the last bit in a sarcastic tone

He put down the towel and walked closer to me he stopped mere inches in front of me lowering his head so his face was closer to mine

"I did what I had to do!"

He said and then walked past me and put on a shirt, I followed quickly behind him

"Oh really that involves kidnapping me , does it" I said and he let out a laugh

"It's not kidnapping when it's my job Catherine, I was hired to protect you and that's what I intend to do"

"No you were hired to be a pain in my ass which I'm sure you will comply with since we're getting along so well already" I said and threw my hands up in the air I stopped in my tracks and leaned my back up against the wall of the hallway and put my face in my hands closing my eyes

I stood there for a couple of seconds just thinking of how I was gonna get my dad back for this

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on mine pulling them away from my face my eyes were still closed as he kept a hold of my hands

"Catherine I'm sorry I brought you here the way I did I shouldn't have and I apologise for that but my job is to protect you and I will do whatever I can in order to keep you safe"

I just let out a sigh and kept my eyes shut

"Catherine" he whispered " will you please look at me"

I slowly opened my eyes and his face was mere inches from mine my breathe hitched, I swear this guy looked like a Greek god

"Can we start over, we are going to be living together for the next six months we might as well be friends" he said in his deep husky voice

"Fine" I said and looked away suddenly my stomach grumbled and I cringed as my face turned red

He just chuckled and released my hands from his

"Come on I'll make you something" he said and began to walk towards the kitchen

I was about to give him a speech about how I could cook for myself but I was just too tired so I replied

"Okay" and followed him into the kitchen, I sat on the island as he began to cook

'You know maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all'

* * *

**~ 1 month later ~ **

**Vincent's POV **

I was woke at 2am by the sound of a scream and then a loud thud I jumped out of the bed and raced towards Catherine's room, I swung the door open

"Catherine..." I said as I scanned the room my heart beating erratically

"Uhhh..." A moan came from the ground on the right side of her bed, so I walked around it and found Catherine lying on the ground wrapped in her quilt rubbing her head

"What happen?" I said as I tried to hold back the laughter

"What does it look like happened I fell out of the bed" she said angrily as she sat up still rubbing her head

"And I hit my head off the stupid bedside table" she said and also muttered a few choice words under her breath as she made it onto her feet

By this time I just couldn't help it and started to laugh

"Shut up Vincent it's not funny"she said punching me in the arm, I took a step back and rubbed my hand against the part she had hit and pretended I was hurt

"Ow! What was that for" I said in my most serious voice and she just narrowed her eyes on me

"For being an ass...my head hurts" she said as she continued to rub her hand against it

"Ok come'ere" I said and grabbed her hand turning her around so I could look at the back of her head

When I got a look at it she had a nasty gash

"Sorry to say this Catherine but... your gonna need to get stitches"

"WHAT!" She shouted and I took a step back

"Geez Catherine do you have to be so loud" she just scoffed and pushed past me out the door

"Catherine where are you going?" I said as I followed her down the staircase and into the kitchen

"There has to be something here that can help because I am NOT going to the hospital" she said as she frantically searched through the kitchen cabinets

"Catherine that gash on your head needs stitches not some pva glue"

She stopped what she was doing and put her head in her hands "this cannot be happening" she muttered under her breathe

She looked up at at me and threw her hands up in surrender "fine you win" she said as she walked past me and up the stairs, I chuckled when I heard her mutter "you pain in the ass".

when we got back up the stairs she went to her room and I went to mine we both got dressed and made our way out to the car

"How's the head now?" I said with a slight grin

"Just shut up and drive" she said and I put the car in gear and started to drive towards the hospital

* * *

**~ 20 minutes later ~ **

We arrived at the hospital a short time ago and were seen immediately Because it was a head trauma

Catherine sat on one of the beds as the nurse looked at the cut on her head she kept throwing me daggers as I leant against the doorframe and just smiled I swear if looks could kill I would've been long gone by now

"Yes it looks like your going to need a couple of stitches just give me a second and I will go get the doctor for you" the nurse said to Catherine and then walked past me out the door

Silence surrounded us as we waited for the doctor to come. About two minutes later the doctor came in and I cleared my throat

"Well I should leave you too it doc" I said as I began to walk away

"Wait...Vincent" Catherine said and I backtracked my steps so I was in the door way again

"Yeah" I said as she was struggling to say something "will you...will you" She continued and I just from seeing how she was acting finished her sentence

"Will I... Hold your hand?" I asked and she nod her head I didn't even reply, just walked over and sat beside her on the bed and entwined our fingers "of coarse" I whispered and she held onto it tightly.

When the doctor was finished stitching her up he gave her some meds to help with the pain and then she was discharged. When we got out to the car Catherine sat in the back as the medication started to have an affect on her and she started to drift off so she lid down.

When we reached the house she was sound asleep so I lift her into my arms and brought her into her room as I placed her on the bed I took off her shoes and covered her with the quilt

"Vincent..." She whispered and I looked up and saw she was talking in her sleep

"Please don't leave me...like he did!" Like who did? I thought to myself. I brushed away a strand of hair out of her face

"I won't Catherine, I promise"I whispered, but if I do what I was sent here to do shes going to get hurt either way and now I'm not so sure if I can live with that!

* * *

**~ A couple of hours later ~**

**Catherine's POV **

Pain...headache...stiff

I opened my eyes and let out a moanI raised my hand to my head and felt my stitches I flopped my hand back down on the bed again and let out a sigh

I climbed off the bed and left my room dragging my feet behind me, as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, I walked towards the fridge grabbing an ice pack and placed it to my head

"Ahhh" I released a sigh as the cold pack hit my throbbing skull

A chuckle came from behind me and I turned around to see Vincent sitting at the table with a stupid grin on his face

"How's the head?" He asked as he took another spoonful of his cereal and stuffed it into his mouth

"Just fine" I replied narrowing my eyes on him as I walked over and sat opposite him at the table

"Soo we are boarding a plane In exactly one week are you ready for your birthday?" He asked and I furrowed my eyebrows

"How do you..."

"When your dad gave me this job, I was given your file, I know everything about you!"

"Yeah...well if you ever use it to blackmail me I'll kick the shit outta you" I said In a serious/kidding tone

"I won't" he replied with a small smile and I just turned my head away from him

"Well" he asked and I directed my attention back to him

"Are you?"

"Well...would you be if the only time your father wanted to see you was on your birthday to parade you around like your some prize he can give away, the one and only reason I'm being brought back to Washington is so that my dad can pretend to other people that he is father of the year ... That he might actually care about his children!"

"Don't get me wrong I love my father and he is a good man but I know what he's done to get where he is has gained him a lot of enemy's"

"So to answer your earlier question...no I'm not"

Vincent's eyes widened at how forward she was about her feelings towards her father

"Catherine...I"

"Don't...Vincent I don't need your pity party anyway at least once I am done with the whole White House charade I can have some actual fun"

I have to admit I am super exited about my girls trip to Albufeira, Portugal three weeks of sun, sea and a whole lotta sunbathing

"By the way as much as I love your company and believe me I do but is there any chance you could maybe not come?" I asked hopeful as much as I appreciate Vincent for keeping me safe 'not that I need him too' but he has been stuck on me like glue seriously a girl needs her personal space sometimes

"Nope, no can do it's my job to protect you which means... Wherever you go I go!" He said with a smug grin

"You know if you weren't such a pretty boy id give you a slap!"I rose my hand and pretended to swing for him but he quickly caught it

"You think I'm pretty?" He said his grin growing wider

I just pulled my hand out of his grip and rolled my eyes before getting up and walking towards the staircase

"Don't go too far Catherine" he yelled in a sarcastic tone as I began to walk up the stairs

"Ohh...Bite me Vincent" I yelled back before entering my room and slamming the door behind me

* * *

**~ one week later ~ **

**Vincent's POV **

"CATHERINE if you don't hurry up the planes gonna leave without you" I shouted as we were gonna be late for our flight to Washington Her dad was throwing her a party at the White House and she was gonna miss it because she takes so dawn long getting ready

"CATHERINE" I shouted again and she appeared at the top of the staircase, I couldn't take my eyes off her and I think I actually stopped breathing for awhile

She was wearing a red fitted dress that stopped a few inches above her knees that fitted her curves in all the right places, she wore light make up and a pop of colour with red gloss gracing her lips, she had her hair in curls that were loose and flowing down her back and black heels

When she stood in front of me I started to breathe again

"Catherine, you look...beautiful" I breath out and saw her start to blush

"Thanks" she replied as we locked eyes with each other suddenly she broke eye contact and dashed passed me grabbing her purse

I turned my head and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows "Plane" she stated and I shook myself "right" I replied and we both rushed out the door and into the car

We boarded a private jet that was waiting for us at the airport and headed straight to Washington

* * *

**~ a couple of hours later ~ **

**Catherine's POV **

When I boarded the plain I was beyond tired so I told Vincent to wake me when we got there.i lid down and shut my eyes I haven't been sleeping a lot lately a very terrible person who was once part of my life keeps showing up in my dreams and once again what he did haunts me.

The minute I Lid down I drifted off to sleep it's the same dream over and over again I'm in a dark room with chains around my hands and arms I can't move or hear anything I can only see him coming closer to me I plead and beg for him to stop but he wont he just keeps coming closer, he held a lit cigarette and pressed it up against my bare back, I continued asking him to stop, that Id do anything he wants but he just keeps burning my skin with the lit cigarette and I began to cry

"Catherine..." I heard a voice and looked around but there was no one else there

Suddenly he ran towards me with a knife and stabbed me in the stomach and I let out a scream

"Catherine..." I heard again and sprung up on the couch I was sweating and gasping for air I looked to my left and saw Vincent with a concerned look on his face

"Vincent..." I whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck as I began to silently cry on his shoulder

"Catherine what's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice and I just continued to cry gripping my arms tighter around his neck

"Shhhh...Catherine it's ok I'm here your safe" he whispered and I pulled away slowly he brushed my tears away with his thumb and kissed me on the forehead, wrapping me in his arms again I had never felt so safe in my life then when I did when I was wrapped in his arms

The plane landed in Washington and I freshened up before exiting and then entered the back of a waiting car with Vincent beside me still looking a little concerned so I gave him a reassuring smile

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, I just shook my head signalling no and left it at that

When we arrived at the White House my dad was waiting out front for me and when I exited the car he walked over

"Catherine, honey welcome home" he said and gave me a hug

"Hey dad" I said returning the hug

When he pulled away He looked at Vincent

"I hope he hasn't been too much off an inconvenience" I shook my head as a small smile curved my lips and I looked up to Vincent

"Nope, not at all" I said and redirected my attention back to my dad

"let's go inside shall we" he said and began to walk towards the two double doors that were open Vincent and I following behind

When we came to another set of double doors he pushed them open and cheers of happy birthday were thrown at me from every direction I let out a deep breath and laughed before I walked around thanking everybody for being here tonight

When i was done with meeting and thanking everyone in attendance, I walked back toward Vincent who was talking to some people but excused himself

"Are you having a happy birthday yet?" He said with a smile

"You could say that" I replied with a tired laugh

"Well at least when I'm done with this it's good bye and hello sunny Portugal which will contain a whole lotta sun, sea and...you know the rest" I said throwing him a wink and cheeky smile before walking back towards the crowd

I heard him laugh as I walked away and then saw my dad waving at me to join him so I walked over and stood next to him

Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and kissed it I looked up and saw gabe 'uhhh'

"Hey gabe" I said in a dry tone

"Now, now Catherine don't be like that" he said and I just scoffed

By this time my dad had excused himself so It was just me and gabe

A couple of years ago after my mom had died, i had gone through a very dark time in my life and gabe was there, I thought he was a friend and wanted to help me but he only wanted one thing

Thank god he never got it though one night after a remembrance mass for my mom I was very vulnerable and he tried to force himself on me but when I was younger my dad made me practice my fighting skills and then after my mom Died I had gotten, angry and sad so I made the decision that I would never let anyone hurt me again so I took up numerous self defence classes for 3 years and when he went for sticking his tongue down my throat I bit down hard rose my leg kicking him in the crotch and punched him in the side of the head and that was the end of that.

"Like what gabe, like the bloodsucking leech everyone knows you are" I said and turned around to walk away but he grabbed my wrist

"Now listen here you little bitch believe me when I say this isn't over I will finish what I started that night and your going to enjoy it" he said with evil laced in his tone

I swallowed a lump in my throat and turned around to face him

"You'll never get so close, without meeting shooting you in the chest" I said and pulled my hand away

'God I can't believe I was ever friends with that guy uhhh'

I walked past Vincent who reached out his hand to grabbed mine but I lifted it out of his reach

"Don't" I said and quickly walked out the door I made it to the staircase and began to walk up it

"Catherine...wait, Catherine Stop!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face Vincent who was standing at the bottom of the staircase

"What?" I said a little higher than a whisper

"He's the guy you've been having nightmares about isn't he?" He asked and I threw my head back

"No Vincent...he's not the one I've been having nightmares about" I replied releasing a sigh

"Then what is it?"

"Vincent please...I will tell you everything but just not right now!"

He nod his head and I continued up the stair case

"Catherine..."

He called out and I looked back at him

"Goodnight"

I let a small smile cover my lips and replied

"Goodnight Vincent"

I walked toward my room door and entered my room shutting the door behind me I slid down the back of it and sat on the ground 'is this ever going end'

When light overcast the dark and the clock was about to hit 7am I layed in my bed staring up at the ceiling

My flight was at nine so I should be heading to the airport in a little while

I got up and started to get dressed I tied my hair up in a messy bun an opted for a sundress and Sandles considering weather over there would be scorching so I went for light and easy

I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it down the staircase and dragged it out to the waiting car and the driver placed it in the back about ten minutes later Vincent walked toward the car and had a surprised look on his face when he saw I was already there

When he placed his bag in the trunk and sat next to me

I took out my ticket for Portugal and looked at it then thought

'Now this is where the fun really begins!'

**Thank you for reading **

**please review**

**until next time**

**new writer :) x**


	4. This is where the real fun starts

**Hey guys thank you so much for all the awsome reviews and comments love the support here is chapter 4 : this is where the real fun starts. Hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

**Catherine's POV **

**Albufeira Portugal**

When we landed in Portugal I was hit by a warm breeze as I exited the plane, a wave of relief covered my body knowing that I free for three weeks and I was most definitely ready to have some fun and let loose

"Ok let's go over this one more time" I said to Vincent as we entered the car that was waiting to take us to the villa in albufeira

On our flight over here I told him that nobody knows that I have a body guard and that I wanted it to stay that way so even though he thought it was a stupid idea he agreed to become my 'fake boyfriend' so the girls wouldn't think it was strange that he follows me around 24/7

"Catherine I still think this is a stupid idea"

"Well what would you suggest we do?besides telling them the truth which by the way can't happen!" I stressed

He let out a sigh, then I started

"What's your name?"

"Catherine is it really necessary that you ask me that question it's pretty obvious?"

I just rose an eyebrow and looked him directly in the eyes

"Name?!"

He sighed again and replied

"Vincent Keller"

"Occupation?"

"ER doc at Saint Benjamin's"

"Where so you live?"

"New York?"

"How did we meet?" I asked curiously because I decided I would let him come up with that on his own since it would be about the only thing he had a say in

He locked eyes with me and there was a look I hadn't seen before and it was intriguing

"Well?" I asked

"Well we were introduced threw mutual friends and at first you were too stubborn to admit that you liked me bu..."

I cut him off with a punch in the arm "I am not stubborn"I stated and he gave me a 'yeah right' look, so I just rolled my eyes as he continued

"Anyway at first you were too STUBBORN to admit that you liked me but after I saved you form nearly drowning" he said with a smug grin

"You opened up and let me in and no matter how many times you tried to push me away I kept coming back because your worth it...because I love you"

He finished and I Melted, for a minute I actually wanted those words to be true and it's weird considering I had never looked at Vincent in that light before ever since that first day after we met, we instantly got along even though he is a pain in the ass and a smart aleck we do get along really good, great actually and I'm happy to say he's one of my best friends but there has always been this attraction between us that neither can deny

I cleared my throat and broke eye contact

"That's...ah that's really good" I said nonchalantly and tried to hide the pink that was surfacing on my cheeks But when I looked at him out the corner of my eye that stupid grin was in full effect

When we arrived at the villa my breath hitched it was so beautiful it was a two story house that was painted a cream colour and there were windows going all the way around it, it had along driveway that had trees at either side of it and when we got closer to the house I saw that there was a private pool and jacuzzi I was like a giddy child as I couldn't control the huge smile that covered my face

When the car stopped outside the door I hopped out and went to the back of it, as the driver opened the boot I went to grab my bag but Vincent snatched it before I could and I looked at him confused

"I can carry my own bag Vincent!" I stated and he just Put his hand up in protest

"Now what kind of a fake boyfriend would I be if I let my girl carry this heavy bag" he said sarcastically and I just let out a laugh

"Yeah yeah whatever" I didn't even bother to fight heck if it's less work for me then everything works out for the best so I decided to have a little fun of my own, I went on my tiptoes and placed my hands on his chest and got so close that my breath was on his lips

"Thanks baby" I said sarcastically as I looked up into his eyes and then turned around and made my way toward the door, I swear I heard him whimper a little but I didn't turn around I just let a grin cover my face and continued on

'If he's going to mess with me then I sure as hell am gonna mess with him' I stated in my head

When i turned the handle on the door I was met by a scream and the nut job that is known as Tess Vargas

"Caaaaaat your here!" She stated before wrapping her arms around me

I gasped at the force she had hugged me with and sucked in a deep breath

"Your Here, I thought you guys weren't scheduled to arrive until tomorrow!" I asked and she excitedly replied

"The rest of the girls are but I decided to fly out early and surprise you happy birthday" she said as she squeezed me tighter in her embrace

"Thanks Tess" I squeaked out and heard a chuckle come from Vincent who was standing behind me, when his presence was known Tess released me and walked toward him

"And who is this?" She asked throwing me a grin and then looking back towards Vincent and putting her hand out for him to shake

"Hi I'm Tess Vargas, and you are?" She asked as he gripped her hand in his, so I quickly spoke up

"Right ah Tess this is my boyfriend Vincent , Vincent this is my best friend Tess"

"Pleasure to meet you" he said with a smile as he shook her hand

"You too"she replied and released his hand then folded her arms across her chest

"And why am I only hearing that you have a boyfriend now?" She asked and I froze

"Ah" I sputtered out but Vincent quickly intervened

"Catherine wanted to keep it a secret until she was sure about us, you know she was nervous for her best friend to meet her boyfriend get your approval and all" he said and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, pressing his lips to my head giving me a kiss on the forehead

"Tess I know we've only met and you've known Catherine for years but you need to know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her" he said and I was a bit taken back as his grip around my waist became tighter and I looked up at him and then back at Tess

"Honestly you seem like a nice guy and cats been really happy lately more than usual actually and now I know why, but just so you know that if you ever hurt her I'll kick the sh..." I new where that was going so I cut her short

"Ok Tess"

"By the way cat Theres something you need to know!" She said and I became a little nervous

"Ok what is it?" I asked and she was a little hesitant

"Am...are you sure you don't want to talk in private" she asked glancing at Vincent

"No it's ok Tess whatever you need to say to me you can say it infront of Vincent?" I said and she nod her head

"Ok how do I put this?" She said as she started to pace back and forth

I glanced up at Vincent and then left his side walking over to Tess, I placed my hands on her shoulders stopping her from moving so she would have to look at me

"Tess your making me nervous" I stated and she just blurted it out

"Evanishere?" She said all in one go and I took a step back

"WHAT?" I shouted and she cringed

"How did he know I was coming here?" I asked and Tess replied

"That's not the worst part!" She stated and my heart raced even faster

"What else?" I asked bracing myself

"He's here...With tori" she said slowly and my jaw dropped

"Evan?" Vincent's confused voice travelled from behind me and I actually forgot that he was standing there

Shit! I may have forgotten to tell Vincent about Evan! Well in all honesty I didn't really think I would be stuck in this type of situation now did I

Tess's eyes widened and she cleared her throat

"Well...this is awkward ..I'll give you two some space see you later cat, bye Vincent" she said before making a b-line for the door

I bit my bottom lip and threw Vincent a sheepish smile before legging it past him and up the stairs

"Catherine you can run but you can't hide!" He said as he followed me up the stairs, I new I'd have to tell him eventually so I went into one of the rooms and walked towards the floor length windows and crossed my arms over my chest as I looked out at the view

Vincent followed me but stayed in the doorway leaning up against its frame with his arms folded across his chest he said

"Come on Catherine, who is he?"

I walked over and sat at the bottom of the bed, putting my hands on my thighs, I took in a deep breath And started to explain

"Ah...evan was my boyfriend..we dated for two years and about two months ago he began acting strange, anyway one day I got a text from a friend telling me he was at a party when he told me he was showing some new student around the school so I went over there to confront him but instead found him having sex with someone else"

"Tori" I said her name rolling my eyes

"And now he's here...with her!" I said as tears threatened my eyes but I shook my head pushing them back

"You know what I think!" Vincent said as he sat beside me on the bed and cupped my cheek brushing away a few stray tears with his thumb

I couldn't make eye contact with him but he lifted my head up and forced our eyes to clash and when they did I couldn't help but feel extremely happy to have somebody like him

"I think Anybody...Anybody who is lucky enough to have gotten you would be crazy to let you go or to do anything to hurt you, Catherine you are funny, smart and the most beautiful woman I have ever met and don't ever let anybody tell you otherwise!" I looked toward the ground trying to hide the pink arising in my cheeks

But when I looked up at him again he still had his hand on cheek

"I mean it Catherine!" He stated and my breath hitched

"T-thanks" I breath out and what happened next I don't either could've stopped the space slowly began to close between us and our lips brushed together

A couple of seconds later I pulled away and leant my forehead on his when I looked up and locked eyes with him again the pull was too strong and I could see that he was struggling two

I yelped in surprise when he wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me onto his lap so my legs were at either side of him and I couldn't help the small smile that curved my lips

His hands gripped my waist keeping me in place and I wrapped one hand behind his neck and cupped his cheek with the other the space between us began to close again and then our lips brushed together but it soon escalated as he pressed his tongue against my lips waiting access and I quickly complied opening them wider, as our tongues fought, hands roamed and the kiss deepened I felt his hand brush up the side of my dress and lightly squeeze my ass

"HELLO, CATHERINE" a voice hollered out and our heads snapped to the door I looked back at him and let out a small sigh I lifted myself off his lap and straightened out my dress

When I began to walk toward the door he grabbed my hand and stood up beside me whispering in my ear

"We are not done here!" He said with a seductive smile and I just let out a little chuckle

"Damn right!" I said and quickly pressed my lips to his before leaving the room and walking down the staircase

* * *

**Vincent POV **

Oh I'm in deep shit now

I know I shouldn't but I just can help it Catherine is smart, funny and beautiful and when we kissed it was like a surge of electricity went through my whole body and I wanna kick the shit out of this guy Evan for hurting her but in the end there is a possibility that I will be just as bad as him and the more I get to know Catherine the more i feel like what I'm suppose to be doing here is wrong

just then my phone rang and I took it out pressing the green button and rose it my ear

"Hello"

'Other person talking'

"About that I don't think that's such a good idea Catherine has nothing to do with this if you wanna get at bob chandler then you should attack his campaign not his children"

'Other person talking'

"Hey...I didn't want to do this in the first place I'm not like you I care about her and I'm not about to hurt her because of what her father did to you"

'Other person talking'

"I only agreed to do this because you threatened me and now I don't care anymore so that plan you wanted me to follow through with its over!" With that I ended the call and suddenly heard a loud bang so I quickly left the room and made my way down the staircase

* * *

**Catherine's POV **

**~ Minutes earlier ~**

When I reached the first level the voice shouted again

"CATHERINE" I swear I know that voice and then it hit me EVAN

When I saw the him I wanted to knock him out

"Evan what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked in a pisst off tone

"Look Catherine I made a mistake I should never have slept with tori!"

I just scoffed"So why did you?"

"I don't know please Catherine can you give me another shot?" He pleaded but he can go fuck himself if he ever thinks I will ever take him back

"Your too late I've already moved on so don't let the door hit you on the way out of my life!" I said As I began to walk past him but he grabbed my wrist

"Cat just listen to me!"

"Evan...let..me..go" I said as I tried to pull my wrist out of grip, as we struggled I don't know where it came from but he suddenly back handed me and I hit the floor with a loud smack

"Oh my god Catherine I'm so sorry" he said as he started to walk toward me but I quickly retracted

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted and suddenly there was something that sounded like a growl and when Evan turned around I looked up from the ground and saw Vincent who looked like he was about to kill the next thing I new Evan was on the ground and Vincent was helping me up when I looked up at him he brushed away my hair and saw the Bruise that was appearing on the right side off my face and just wrapped me in his arms

"I'm so sorry Catherine I should've stopped him I'm so sorry!" He whispered and I couldn't control the tears anymore so I gripped my hands tighter behind his Back and buried my face in his chest

"It's not your fault" I said When I caught my breath and looked down at Evan who was starting to move when his eyes opened and he started to get up he made it onto to his feet and Vincent was about to swing for him again but I grabbed his arm

"Please don't he's not worth it!"I said and he retracted I walked infront of Him and stood toe to toe with Evan i swung my hand hitting the right side of his face

"If you EVER come near me again I swear it'll be the last thing you do because I'll leave you alone with him" I said pointing back toward Vincent who still had the same look of murder in his eyes

"Now run back to your whore!" I said and he walked away, a minute later I heard the front door shut

Just then my knees gave way and I was gripped by a strong pair of arms as I hit the floor I don't know how long I was on the ground for wrapped in his arms crying but all I know is that at one point it could've been minutes or hours later he lifted me into his arms and carried me up to bed

He took off my shoes and lid beside me wrapping me in his arms again, I snuggled closer to his chest as sleep began to take over

That's when I realised that I was falling in love with him

**Oh Vincent what are you hiding?**

**So guys let me know what you thought of this chapter **

**please review/comments are always appreciated**

**until next time**

**new writer :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody thank you so much for the positive and kind reviews you are the reason I love to write , here is chapter 5, hope enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

**~ a couple of hours later ~**

When I woke up i noticed that Vincent was still holding me in his arms, god I wish I could stay in them forever but unfortunately I cant, I let out a slight sigh and looked up seeing he was asleep, he was so cute when he sleeps I moved up a little further in his arms and his grip around me tightened, I pressed my lips to his cheek and he began to move when his eyes opened he looked down at me and I felt like drowning in his beautiful brown eyes

"Hey your awake!" He said with a small smile and loosened his grip around me

"Now you are too" I whispered and snuggled closer to him

He brushed away my hair and lightly traced his fingertips over my bruise and I winced a little in pain at the contact

"Sorry" he whispered and moved his head up, pressing his lips lightly to it and lid back down so we were face to face again

"I told you Vincent this wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known this was gonna happen heck I didn't realise it had happened until I was on the ground" I said lightly brushing my fingertips over the bruise myself

"I should have broken his knee caps" he said and I let out a chuckle

"Have no arguments with you there but like I said before he's not worth it" I said placing my hand on his face and started caressing his cheek

"But thank you" I whispered

"For what?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows

"For caring about me enough to wanna do that!" I stated and he let out a slight chuckle

"Well it's not hard to care about you Catherine even though you are stubborn and do hog the bathroom for ages..." I cut him off with a light punch in the chest and he just let out a laugh but suddenly his face turned serious and he gripped my waist pulling me closer to him

"I mean it Catherine I really do care about you"

"I care about you two" I said looking up at him and the space between us began to close again, as our tongues found each other I had a thought it was probably stupid but i thought I'd run it past Vincent anyway

When we pulled back for air

"Catherine..."

"Vincent..."

We said Simultaneously and let out a laugh

"You first" he said and I took a deep breath

"Ok... I was wondering what if while we're in Portugal we give this a shot a genuine shot you and me and if things don't work out then when we go back to New York it can be like nothing happened, you know as well as I do that there has always been something between us and I just thought why not...try!"

I looked up at him and wasn't sure what to expect so I held my breath until finally he replied

"Okay!" he breath out and I looked up at him kinda surprised but happy

"Okay?" I repeated and he looked down at me with a smile "okay!" He said again and I couldn't help the smile that covered my face

"Your right there has always been ...something between us so why not see if ...it goes somewhere as you said its at least worth giving it a shot" he explained and I felt like a giddy teenager who just got asked out by her crush, I moved up to kiss him but too quickly and winced as the pain from my bruise began to surface

"You were gonna say something before I did?" I asked and he just brushed it off

"Oh yeah i can't even remember now ...I ah...I should go get you an ice pack or something to help with the swelling!" He said and got up off the bed

"I'll be right back, would you like something, water..." He trailed on but I cut him off

"No I'm okay, thank you" I said as he left the room and I relaxed deeper into the bed 'I can't believe we're actually going out!' I whispered to myself and then turned over screaming Into my pillow with excitement

* * *

**Vincent's POV **

Well there's no turning back now I was gonna tell her everything but I just can't I really do care about Catherine and I can't believe she wants to try to figure out what this is between us and I realise now that my intentions were wrong when I first came here but not now, now that's over and I'm gonna concentrate fully on protecting her and unfortunately sometime in the future that may include from me

When I reached the fridge I pulled out a tray of ice and grabbed a cloth as I was about to place the ice in the cloth my phone beeped and I took it out seeing that I had gotten a message from the person who was to blame for all of this...it read

_Vincent Your making a huge mistake not following through with this plan!_

I text back

_The only mistake I made was listening to you, you have no control over me and I am not scared of you anymore you controlled me my entire life and now that's over goodbye!_

I quickly got a reply

_Fine!...if you won't bring that little bitch to us then we're gonna come get her ourselves! _

I swallowed a lump in my throat and text back

_Over my dead body !_

I placed the phone back in my pocket and quickly put the ice in the cloth and went back upstairs to find Catherine in the bathroom with her hair pulled over to one side observing her bruise I swear I wanted to castrate that douche for what he did to her

I walked up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist handing her the ice pack

"Here this'll help" I said and she took it with a slight smile

"Thank you" she whispered

"Hey why don't we have a movie night like you said the rest of your friends aren't gonna be here until tomorrow it's a break, eat some junk food, watch a movie , eat an endless supply of redvines so whatta ya say" I asked planting a kiss and her neck and she just nod her head

"That sounds great I'll just grab a quick shower first I feel dirty after seeing Evan!" She stated

"Okay I'll just go order the food and pick a movie you okay with angers assemble?" I asked quirking an eyebrow and she just nod her head with a small smile

As I made my way down the stairs, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone after calling the takeaway I placed the DVD in the player and pressed pause until Catherine came down when the food arrived I grabbed a couple of plates and starting putting out the food

"CATHERINE FOODS HERE" I blared out And a minute later she walked in and my jaw dropped she was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a light purple tank top she walked over and gave me a kiss on the lips

"Thank you" she said with a smile as she grabbed the food and two beers making her way toward the couch

I stood there froze for a minute until her voice brought me back from my thoughts

"Vincent...viiiinccccent"

I looked over at her and saw she was still wearing that beautiful smile of hers

"Are you gonna join me?" She asked and I quickly replied

"Yeah.. coarse" I said as I grabbed my food and walked toward the couch sitting next to her

After we had finished our food and were in the middle of watching avengers assemble I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into my chest

About an hour later I heard her breathing even out telling me she was asleep so i leant further back in the couch getting more comfortable when my phone beeped again I took it out and a lump formed in my throat when the message read

_So be it !_

* * *

**Who is Vincent being controlled by? Looks like he's got himself in a bit of trouble!**

**Please let me know what you thought comment/reviewsalways appreciated **

**until next time**

**new writer :) x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers if you are wondering why I am updating so quickly now is because I return to school on Monday sadly so I will have to go back to writing an uploading on the weekends :( so I thought I would upload these couple of chapter together because it might be the last for awhile but I promise I will upload when I can. Here is chapter 6 and this reveals a lot of secrets anyway I hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

The dream keeps repeating itself over and over again I woke up and took a deep breath I looked to my left and saw I wasn't in the bedroom but still in the living room and the movie credits were rolling on the screen I closed my eyes again and tried to relax my body but then felt a hot breath on my neck I opened my eyes and looked down at my chest and saw an arm across it I followed the arms up to my right and saw Vincent's sleeping face, we were lying down so he must've moved us during the night to get more comfortable a small smile crept on my face and I moved a little, lightly pressing my lips to his and he just scrunched his nose and I released a giggle

I looked up at the clock above the tv and noticed it was 6am the girls would be here in about 6 hours and what to do between now and then is a total blank. as I lid down I felt a sudden urge of anger creep up inside me

I was angry at my dad and stupid face gabe, I was angry at Evan for hitting me I trusted him but that went out the window when I found him having sex with tori, I was angry and afraid of that monster in my dreams he was apart of my past and thats where he should stay!

I wiggled a little in Vincent's arms trying to get free, finally I moved further down the couch under his arms and slid off the couch I hurriedly walked up the stairs and threw on a pair of workout short length pants and a tank I grabbed a pair of trainers and put my hair up in a messy bun

When I inquired about getting a villa for my stay over here I asked specifically for there to be a gym in it I know it's stupid I'm on vacation and I want to work out

When I walked back down stairs I saw Vincent was still asleep so I quietly went Down another flight of stairs to a lower level under the villa that was made into a gym and right in the middle of the floor was my haven, a punching bag hung from a chain off the ceiling

I walked over to it and grabbed the gloves that were tied around the top of it. I jammed my hands into the gloves and put my earphones in and the song 'Angel with a shotgun' by the cab played which is one of my favourite songs. I stretched out my arms across my chest and kicked out my legs warming up and soon after started pounding and kicking the bag all of my frustrations and anger were being released and I immediately started to feel better

About 45 minutes later I brushed my hand against my forehead wiping away the sweat and continued my attack on the bag

Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder and I reacted on instinct alone turning around throwing a punch put they quickly ducted and I heaved out a loud breath

"Sorry" I breath out walking past Vincent and toward a counter with towels on it

"No problem, just remind me never to sneek up on you" he said walking behind me

"yeah... Sorry about that again I was just really concentrated on the punching bag I didn't mean to nearly take your head off!" I said throwing him an apologetic look

I hopped on the counter and wiped the towel over my face then placed it down on my lap as Vincent wrapped his arms around me waist and gave me a kiss on the shoulder

"Everything ok...I woke up and you were gone"

"Yeah I just needed to blow off some steam , since I won't be able to when the girls get here I mean I love my friends and all but they can be a lot to handle!"

"Are you hungry, I could make you something" he said looking up at me

"You know i am hungry, but not for food"I said with a seductive smile and moved my body so he was positioned in between my legs and I pressed my lips to his

"Oh really" he said reciprocating my smile and returned the kiss deepening it as he put his hands on my back pulling me into his chest ,as things started to get heated he pulled away and leant his forehead on mine

"It's getting a little hot in here" he whispered and I nod my head and before I realised what he was doing he put his head under my right arm and gripped my thighs with his hands throwing me over his shoulder and walking us towards the stairs

"Vincent Keller put me down!" I shouted playfully hitting his back as he walked up the staircase

"Hey you better stop hitting me or I'll drop you"

"don't you dare" I said in a warning tone and he just started to laugh

When we reached the living room he threw me onto the couch and climbed ontop of me kissing my lips but then got up and walked toward the kitchen

"Catherine as much as I would love to do that your friends are gonna be here in a couple of hours and Tess is already here and we wouldn't want her to walk in on us screwing on the couch!" He said and i got up and started to walk toward him

"That's why people invented locks" I said as I sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen

"Catherine" he said giving me that look he uses at home when I want something but should probably wait and I hate to admit but he's usually right 'Damit!'

"Fine" I said getting off the chair "but are you sure you'll be able to resist me" I said teasingly and he cupped my face

"Just about" he said and pressed his lips against mine but as his hand caressed my cheek it brushed off my bruise and I winced a little, he pulled back, brushing away my hair getting a better view of it and I swear I could still see the anger in his eyes

I placed my index finger under his chin and moved his face so he was looking at me and I cupped his cheek

"I'm ok" I whispered and he just wrapped me In his arms

"I promise you Catherine I won't ever let anyone hurt you again" he whispered and pulled me closer As I buried my face in his chest

* * *

**~ meanwhile ~**

"Sir the planes fuelled and ready to go, where too" the pilot asked as he approached a man who was tall and clean cut with brown hair and eyes that have only ever done and seen evil"

"Portugal...I have a package to collect" he said with a dark expression

Two men along with the pilot boarded the plane

As the last man was entering it the skies above him became dark with clouds and rain, bolts of lightening flashed through the sky

"I warned you...Vincent Keller I will take what I want whether your dead or alive !"The man whispered into the wind before the plane took off and disappeared into the dark sky

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

**~ 2 weeks and 6 days later ~**

Well my time in Portugal is coming too an end sadly but I have too admit it has most definitely been one of the most memorable times of my life

Over the vacation Tess broke up with her boyfriend sadly so the rest of girls have opted to have a girls night out to take her mind off it and celebrate our last night here and I told them I would go but they declined telling me to spend time with Vincent throwing me a wink if only they new we haven't even had sex yet ever since we decided to give us a chance we do make out a lot and grope each other but he always stops before it can go any further

But tonight we are going out for a romantic dinner just the two of us so who knows tonight could be the night

"Catherine cars here" Vincent hollered up the stairs

"Coming" I replied and gave myself one last look over in the mirror

I chose To wear a red silk strapless dress that stopped a few inches above my knees with a lace top I wore black heels and accompanied it with a black clutch. I let my hair down placing light curls in it that flowed down my back along with a minimal amount of makeup and a red lip to stick out thank god the bruise I got after Evan hit me was nearly gone, when the girls asked me about it I just told them I had fell, they didn't seem too convinced But left the subject alone.

I grabbed my favourite pair of earrings that belonged to my mom and put them on

Now I'm good to go

I left the room and began to walk down the staircase when I reached the end I saw Vincent staring at me with that twinkle in his eyes and showing off his adorable dimples

I walked over toward him and planted a kiss on his lips

"You look mesmerising Catherine, so beautiful" he whispered in my ear and I began to blush

"Well your not so bad yourself" I said noting his attire of black suit pants and a white shirt that had the first couple of buttons undone revealing the top of his chest

"Why thank you" he said and put out his arm"shall we"

"We shall" I replied and let out a giggle looping my arm with his and we walked out, entering the back of the car

When we reached the restaurant we sat at table overlooking the beach as we ordered our good and waited for it to come I started off

"So we're going home tomorrow"

He nod his head

"Where's this going?" I asked point blank and he looked at little caught off guard

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this, us I've really enjoyed the past three weeks but it doesn't seem like you d..." He cut me off

"I did!" He quickly replied and let out a sigh

"Catherine the past three weeks have been the best in my life, but there are things I need to tell you, things you don't know about me that could change how you see me"

"Ok...so tell me" I said and just as he was about to talk the waiter brought us over our food and he just let out a sigh

"Not here, I want to enjoy this dinner with you but later" he said and I nod my head

Over the next hour we talked and laughed but worry still lingered in the back of my mind

What did he have to tell me?

When we were finished our food we left the restaurant and decided to go for a walk on the beach i threw off my shoes and ran toward the the edge of the water

"Catherine slow down" Vincent shouted as he ran after me and picked me up in his arms kissing my lips when he put me back on my feet we walked up the beach with our fingers entwined

"So about my nightmares" I looked up at him "turns out You don't know everything about me either" I said gripping his hand tighter

"About six years ago when my dad started this whole thing that he wanted to become the president he would ...scam money out of people, family's it wasn't until afterwards that I found out about it, I was so disgusted That I wouldn't talk to him for months I told him to give the money back but he just told me not to worry about it as time went on the guilt of what he had done started to eat me alive and at one point I couldn't keep food down and my hair started to fall out I was falling apart and he didn't even see it he didn't even care and of coarse my sister didn't have a problem with it as along as she had the best of everything and was able to flash the cash like she was better then everybody else she was happy I think she actually became closer with him when she found out but I couldn't handle it so I enrolled in NYU and moved to upstate new York to live with my mom months past and everything was going great until one night when we were on our way home from a movie our car got hijacked me and my mom were thrown into the back of a van an driven to some...abandoned wherehouse and were tied up they beat me so bad I couldn't hear..I -I couldn't move" I said tears threatening my eyes but I fought them back and continued "turns out they were people who my dad had scammed and who wanted revenge so one of them picked up my mom off the ground while the other shot her three times in the chest I watched my m-mom bleed out and die and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it" I said my tears flowing down my cheeks

"And then after they pulled her lifeless body out of the room, I never saw her again, then this guy he went by Mk he lit a cigarette and pressed it to my bare back and at this point I didn't really care If I lived or died I had lost the one person who meant everything to me but he didn't think that was enough so he grabbed a knife and stabbed me in the stomach and thats when everything went black, the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital with know idea of how I got there the following months were rough I started to drink everyday and I didn't talk to anyone but then gabe came into my life the guy from my birthday party I thought he was a friend, wanted to help me but turns out he only wanted one thing and one night he tried to take it but I fought him off knocking him out cold and then there was Evan...turns out that guy can't keep it in his pants" I said with a tired laugh

"And there it is, now you know everything!"

I looked up at Vincent who had tears in his eyes

"Catherine I am so sorry I had no idea you had gone threw so much" he said wrapping me in his arms

"I had never told anyone that before!" I said looking up at him

"I'm glad you told me" he said and pressed his lips to mine

"Let's go back to the villa we've got an early flight tomorrow" I said burying my face in the crook of his neck

"Yeah" he replied, I looked up and saw some tears had run down his face so I brushed them away with my thumb and kissed his cheek

When we walked back to the car we got in and drove back to the villa when we reached the house the lights were off, the girls must still be out I searched threw my bag but couldn't find the key

'Shit!' I must've left it at the restaurant

"Ahh Vincent" I said as we walked toward the door

"Mmhm" he replied looking up at me

"I may...have lost the key" I said and he stopped in his tracks giving me his 'you cannot be serious look' and I just nod my head

"I think Tess hid a key under One of the plants around back I'll just go get it"

"In those heels I don't think so, I'll be right back" he said giving me a quick kiss and then jumped over the fence

As I stood there lost in my thoughts I heard a rustling noise come from the bushes so I walked a little further down the driveway to try and see what it was and when I got closer to it two men walked out and started to come toward me

"I think you two are in the wrong place" I said backing away from them

They both looked at each other and then back at me

"I don't think so" One replied with a crooked smile, there was something vaguely familiar about them

I continued to back away but then Hit into another person when I turned around I couldn't breath it was h-him

"Y-you" I said trapped between the three men

"Yes me..hello Catherine how have you been" the man who addressed himself as Mk said with an evil tone

"H-how did you find me" I asked frozen with fear

"Well darling that's for me to know and you to find out" he said suddenly I heard a loud bang and hit the ground that's when everything went dark.

* * *

**Vincent POV**

**~ minutes earlier ~**

"In those heels I don't think so, I'll be right back" i said giving Her a quick kiss before jumping over the fence

When I made it to the back of the house there were so many damn plants I took a guess and luckily third times the charm as I grabbed the key and placed it in my pocket I heard a gunshot

"Catherine..." I shouted and ran around to the front of the house when I made it there I saw Catherine on the ground further down the driveway I ran toward her and knelt by her side

"Catherine, Catherine wake up" I said pulling her onto my lap, i noticed she had been shot in the lower abdomen

I put my finger down to her wrist to check her pulse

She had none

"I warned you Vincent if you didn't bring her, I would take her" the familiar voice said and I looked up to see

"Dad!"

* * *

**sooo Vincent you are in serious trouble and have a lot of explaining to do! What's gonna happen to Catherine?**

**please review and let me know what you thought **

**until next time **

**new writer :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry I've been slow updating it's just I'm trying to get back into the routine of being back at school so I write and update when I can :) thank you for being so patients here is chapter 7 hope you enjoy and please review :) x **

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Thats all Catherine could hear as her eyes began to flutter open but immediately closed when a ray of light hit her pupils

When she try'd to move she took a sharp breath in as pain washed over her body and then memory's of the night before began to surface and her heart rate spiked

Her eyes shot open and she looked around seeing she was lying in a hospital bed hooked up too machines, she closed her eyes praying it was all just a night mare but when she opened them again she was still there...living her worst nightmare

He had found her !

She looked to her left and saw Vincent in an awkward position sleeping on one of the hospital chairs by the window

When she tried to talk nothing came out so She grabbed the remote beside her and pressed the button a minute later two nurses rushed In and brushed past Vincent waking him up

"Wh-what's wrongs?" He asked worriedly as he walked toward her bed

When he saw she was awake he let out a sigh of relief

"Thank god your awake" he said relief washing over his body as he pressed his lips to her forehead

She closed her eyes at the contact and a slight smile curved her lips

"W-water" she managed to choke out and he rushed poring her some as the nurses left the room

He handed her the cup and she managed to grip it but still needed help rising it to her lips

When she took a gulp of it she tried to talk again

"W-what happened?" She asked giving him back the cup and sinking into her bed trying to get more comfortable

"Y-you died" he stated his eyes watery filled with unshed tears

her eyes widened

"I-I died" she repeated and he nod his head

"When I came back from getting the key you were lying in the driveway and had a gunshot wound to your abdomen. I checked your pulse and you had none..."

He watched as her eyes pooled with tears

"So I started to do CPR on you and 7 minutes later...your heart started to beat again, that's when Tess and the girls came home after the night out and drove you here...I arrived later after I took care of some business" he stated his eyes filled with anger

She reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a light squeeze as he looked up at her

"You know when I thought i'd lost you..."

"You didn't loose me" she said brushing her thumb across the top of his hand

"I'm right here" she whispered softly and he suddenly stood up and walked back towards his chair and sat down nervously wiping his palms off his pants

"Vincent what's wrong?" She asked looking over at him but he ignored her gaze

"Catherine I need to tell you something.. and if I don't now I never will!" he said and she nod her head

"Ok" he said and began to pace back and forth

"Vincent your making me nervous!" She stated and he stopped in his tracks and looked directly at her

"That man..." He started off

"The man who took you and your mother 6 years ago and the one who shot you last night the one who refers to himself as MK.. I-I know who he is!"

She looked up at him her eyes filled with tears, anger, deceit and most of all confusion"

"What are you trying to say Vincent?" She asked growing impatient as she sat up in the bed

"That man...is my father"

"No" she replied shaking her head "No yo-you wouldn't do that to me!"she said looking over at him but then the wheels in her head started to turn

"MK" she whispered "Micheal Keller" she suddenly broke down and buried her face in her hands sobbing uncontrollably

Vincent just stood there watching the woman he was slowly falling in love with fall apart and there was nothing he could do, after all he was the reason she was in so much pain

"C-Catherine I am so sorry I never meant for you to get hurt" he apologised taking a step closer but her head shot up

"Bullshit...sit" she growled pointing her finger toward the chair by the window and he walked over sitting down his gazed fixed on the floor ashamed

"TALK...I want to know everything...what my father has to do with you and your family and why the hell you agreed to work for him and protect me when clearly you had an all terrier motive!" She said placing her hand on her bullet wound

He took a deep breath

I guess it's time to come clean! he let out a sigh and began to explain

"It all started six years ago right before I left for the army..my family had ran into some money problems so one day my dad said he had an opportunity to double the money we had so he took a chance and took out everything...all our money everything my family had worked for and gave it to this supposed business man who could double the money" he paused and looked up at her

"Bob chandler, it was only when I was stationed overseas that I got a letter that told me we had lost everything, and the house was gonna be taken off my family, I got released for a month and came home, my dad was a reck couldn't eat, sleep so he came up with a plan to hurt bob like he'd hurt him"

She gasped and stood up a pain shooting through her back and slapped him across the face

"Yo-you new he was going to kidnap me and my mom and you just did nothing" she had underwear on so she turned her back to him and took off her hospital gown pulled her hair to one side and covered her breast with her hands

He could feel his hot tears roll down his cheeks as he stood up behind her and brushed his fingers over her cigarette burns

"No" he said and she could feel his tears roll down her back

"I didn't know he was going to do that, I came home and found a blood trail I followed it to the sitting room and found him sitting down with you unconscious" she turned around still half naked and looked up at him her face red and puffy from crying

"I'm not that kind of person, I'm not my dad.. loosing that money turned him into a different person I had to help you, to save you so I knocked him out and brought you to the hospital"

"And now?" she said dryly picking up her gown and putting it back on

"Why did you agree to take this job? huh! to hurt me even more?" She sat on the bed waiting for a reply

"I took the job pretending...to be on my dads side because if I didn't he threatened to disown me but in reality I always new I could never hurt you Catherine...so a month after I met you i told him no and pulled the plug on his plan!"

She sat there in silence staring into space

"Catherine" he whispered "please say something I-I lov..."

"Don't...don't say you love me because I know that's not true, if you love'd me you would have told me the truth the minute we met, and would've been honest" she walked over and stood toe to toe with him

"Get out Vincent!" She said coldly "I don't ever want to see you again" she wiped away a few tears that had escaped her eyes

"Call my dad, hand in your resignation within the hour we keep what happened last night between us I will talk to Tess and make sure she keeps her mouth shut do you understand?" She asked in a very serious tone

He nod his head

"Then just go" she walked to her bed and lid down

"Catherine plea..."

"Go" she said turning her face away from him

He walked toward the door and stopped in the doorway turning to face her

"Catherine...I can never tell you how sorry I am, I hope one day you can forgive me"

with that he walked out and shut the door she grabbed her pillow and clutched it tight to her chest as the tears rolled down her cheeks

"I love you too" she whispered before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading **

**please review**

**until next time**

**new writer :) x**


	8. Chapter 8 :)

**Hey everybody had some free time today so wrote chapter 8 hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

**3 weeks later**

I can't believe it was Vincent, the man who was hired to protect me, the man who I instantly felt like I could tell anything, the man who I.. Am in love with turned out to be the one person who hurt me the most and that's something I can never forget, I may love him but he's just like all the rest of the men In life a liar and a fake who only want my heart to crush it into a million pieces, well never again

I am going to find those men who hurt me and shot my mother in front of my eyes and when I do

I'm going to kill them!

Its been three weeks since I got shot and today I'm being discharged, I've been up since six and on a plane for two hours on a direct flight from Portugal to New York so now I'm just waiting for Tess to come pick me up.

"Hey you ready?" Tess asked and I grabbed my bags

"Yeah let's go" I said and we made our way out to the car, I placed my bag in the boot and sat in beside Her , she started the engine and we drove toward The house I was currently staying at... With Vincent

I decided the night after he told the truth about everything to move back into my dorm with Tess so I was just going back to the house to grab my things

When we pulled up I took a deep breath

'Please don't let Vincent be here' I prayed in my head

When I exited the car and walked toward the front door I turned the key in the lock and pushed the door in. I rushed toward the staircase and up it swinging open my door I grabbed my bag that was under my bed and grabbed all my remaining clothes shuving them into it

I heard the floor boards creek from behind me

"Tess I told you to wait in the car" I said zipping up my bag an throwing it over my shoulder, I grabbed my phone and keys off the bed and turned to leave that's when I saw who was standing there

"I told you to leave" I said pushing past him and toward the staircase when I made it down to the first level I was about to walk out the door when he ran in front of it and put his hand out stopping me

"Get out of my way" I said in a low growl and he just shook his head

"No...Catherine please you have to know that I didn't mean for things to get that far I didn't think he was capable of what he did to you and I am truly sorry"

"I couldn't care less anymore Vincent your father is going to pay for what he did to me and my mom, you know why cause I am going to use every breath in body to make sure he dies a slow painful death I'll make sure of that even if It means me dieing in the process!"

He looked at me with a shocked expression and lowered his hand

"So, what your just gonna go after him alone"

"Damn right" I tried to leave but he stopped me again

"Vincent!" I said in an aggravated tone "we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way either you let me go by choice or I'll make you move ,you have five seconds to decide" I said dropping my bag to my side

"Catherine what are you gonna d..." I cut him off by throwing a right Hook hitting the right side of his face

He scrunched his nose and stood up straight his eyes meeting mine as I picked up my bag and pushed past him out the door and Towards the car I heard him shout

"Catherine please you don't know what your doing you'll be dead before you even lay eyes on him"he pleaded

"Thats just a risk I'm willing to take" I shouted back and walked to the passenger side of the car as I opened the door I looked up at him and shouted

"Stay out of my way Vincent"I sat in and shut the door Tess started the engine and we drove off, at that point all my feelings and emotions were gone I felt numb the only thing on my brain was

Payback!

* * *

When we arrived back at the dorm Tess decided she would get us some take out so she left me to unpack

I felt bile churn in my stomach and tears sting my eyes, I new what I had to do. I took a shower and changed my clothes tying my hair up in a high pony tail I packed a bag with just the essentials and grabbed my passport and cash I had stashed in the bottom of the bag incase of emergencies I opened the door in the room and stopped in the doorway

"Bye Tess" I whispered to the empty room

I shut the door and pushed the key under it. I wiped away my tears and quickly walked to my car that was in the parking garage

I unlocked the door and sat in placing my bag on the passengers seat beside me, I gripped the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths

'You can do this' I whispered to myself Then took out my phone, dialling a number and rose it to my ear

"Hello president chandlers office"

"Hey..Sophie..it's Catherine any chance I could speak with the president, if he's not too busy of coarse" I said in a joking tone and she chuckled

"Of coarse Catherine I'll patch you right threw" she said before the line went quiet

At that moment I felt my heart beating against my rib cage and my breathing become shallow

"Catherine sweetheart you there"

"Yeah..hey dad I just wanted to let you know that I'm going away for awhile...just to clear my head my birthday was...eventful" I explained leaving out the part of me getting shot and all

"Where are you going?" He asked skeptically

"Not sure yet but I promise I'll be back soon, nothing to worry about!" I lied in reality I had no idea where I was going or if I would ever come back

"Ok honey well just be safe, we'll talk later love you"

"Yeah love you too dad bye!" I said and hung up the phone

Ok now that he's taken care of I have a few calls to make being the presidents daughter does have one upside you get to meet a lot of new people who have access to classified information and I think it's time I called in a favour

* * *

After numerous calls to every contact I had that could get there hands on privileged information I got a hit

Apparently since Micheal Keller got scammed out of his money he has built up quiet the rap sheet

He along with his two sons William and Daniel robbed 7 banks and put 17 people in the hospital in the past 4 years but apparently he only committed one murder that the cops couldn't tie him too

My moms

My source also got a hit on michael's passport which was just used to board a ship that holds dozens of shipping containers being imported and exported out of Korea to the United States the frater was headed back to Korea tonight with Michael on board and I intended to be on it too I was currently on my way to New York harbour, where the ship was to be departing in exactly 45 minutes so I didn't have much time

When I reached the docks I parked my car a good distance away so no one would notice anything out of the way

As I made my way up to the ship there were about 30 men carrying boxes on board so I lift up my hood and walked towards the pile picking up a large black box, I kept my head down while walking toward the entrance but I got stopped

Shit!

"Name?"

I stood there froze

"I don't have one" I replied "Mk says it doesn't look good to the customers"

"I'm sorry but you are not authorised to be aboard this ship" the man said in a serious tone

I put down the box and pushed back my hood "I don't think you understand sir asked me too accompany him as...entertainment" I said slowly pulling down the zip on my cardigan, revealing my purple lace bra

I rose an eyebrow suggestively and he took a huge gulp

"We wouldn't want to get aggravated now would we" I said biting my bottom lip

"O-of coarse not go right ahead" he said and I dragged my hand across his chest

"Thanks"

'wow it was surprisingly easy to act like a hooker' I thought to myself

hey you do what you gotta do!

When I made it onboard I pulled my hood back up and looked around scanning everything I could see I heard voices so I hid behind one of the craters

"So son what made you change your mind" a man asked who I immediately recognised to be Mk but the next voice I heard made my heart stop

"I realised I was on the wrong side, bob chandler has to pay for what he did to our family and I want to help"

The other voice replied who I recognised to be Vincent!

I clenched my fist and fought back the tears best I could but that still didn't stop a few from falling down my face

'He lied to me...again he never stopped working for that cruel man' I thought wiping away my tears

'Your here for a reason Catherine, get your head together' I repeated to myself

I walked further down the ship and spotted a door, I looked around to make sure no one was there and pushed open the door. I walked down a long hallway which had doors all along it

Labeled bathroom, bedroom nothing out of the ordinary until I spotted a room that had files on the label

I turned the door handle and pushed it in

In the middle of the room was a desk with a single light on it that shown down on countless papers that covered the top of the desk

There were boxes beside the door an more behind the desk all along the wall on the the right side of the room were file cabinets

So I closed the door and walked over pulling one open, I began to search threw files I don't know what I was looking for just something, anything that could connect Micheal Keller to illegal exports or something after all there has to be some reason why he's onboard this ship.

I read a file that looked like it could come in handy so I folded it up and put it in my back pocket As I was about to look threw more files, I heard somebody at the door and had to act fast

I closed the cabinets and made a b-line for the boxes by the door which I hid behind and just in the nick of time

As I was crouched down behind the boxes the door was pushed in, I could only see the mans back as he closed the door and walked toward the desk

I saw his attention turn to the cabinets I was just at and saw his head turn to the side

I looked up a little and saw I had left one of the file on top of the cabinet

Shit!

It was only a matter of time before this guy figures out that somebody was looking threw files and goes to tell his boss and I couldn't have that so I as quietly as I could crawled out behind him and when he turned

"Vincent" I said and his eyes widened

I threw a punch but he duct, I then kicked out my leg hitting him in the ribs

I threw another punch but he grabbed my bald up fist

"Catherine, it's not what it looks like I can explain" he pleaded and I got even more pist

"Fuck you" I growled and flung my head forward my forehead hitting his nose

"Will...you just...let me...explain" he said in between trying to dodge my punches

I threw another punch but he caught it, this time he spun me around so my back was to his chest and he had ahold of both my arms

"Let me go" I said breathing heavy

"Will you just let me explain and then I will leave you alone" he asked and I rolled my eyes

"Whatever" I said pushing my hands down and out of his grip

I walked to the opposite side of the room and sat on the ground my back against the wall

"So explain" I said with my arms folded across my chest

"Ok...so Tess called me and said you were gone ay wall she didn't know where you were or what to do she was historical so I told her Id look for you and I new exactly where you were gone but since I picked you over my father when we were in Portugal I had to make it right so I called him and asked if I could come back I didn't do it for him Catherine, I did it for you, to find you, to protect you, I meant it when I said I loved you!"

I was torn between my heart and my head

My head told me he couldn't be trusted but my heart said he could never really hurt me because he loves me and I love him what do I do?

I let out a sigh and got up onto my feet

"Look Vincent, I...don't know..what to believe anymore but I meant it when I said I was coming after your father for what he did to me and my mom"

He nod his head

"I have to go" I said and reached for the door handle but it wouldn't budge it was locked

'This cannot be happening'

'What!does bad luck just follow me around'

I looked back at Vincent and narrowed my eyes in on him

"Did you do this?" I asked in an accusing tone

"No I didn't lock the door!" He said giving me a stern look

I just buried my face in my hands and walked over to the wall sitting down again with my back to it

"Why do these things keep happening to me"

Vincent tried the door as well but it wouldn't budge for him either

He sat on the ground at the opposite side of the room looking over at me

'Well... I'm stuck In a room with the same guy who's dad tried to kill me and who I'm in love with'

'God has a cruel sense of humour'

* * *

**Catherine is very angry! Can Vincent redeem himself?**

**until next time**

**new writer :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody first off I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story thank you so much i would also like to give a huge thank you to TiffanyNida69 for giving my fanfic a shout out your support along with all my readers means the world to me so thanks you so much for that**

**Here is chapter 9, hope you guys enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

As they sat in the locked room tensions being so high they could be sliced threw with a butter knife Vincent started off

"What are you doing here Catherine?"he asked and she looked up at him

"I told you I was going after your father for everything he's done!"

"You can't be serious Catherine, you have no idea how strong he is!"

"Well I guess I'll just have to figure that out for myself!" She paused for a minute before continuing

"Why hasn't the ship left yet?"she asked her eyebrows furrowed in confusion

"It got delayed there leaving a 9 instead of 8 now" he explained and she threw her head back

'Well this just keeps getting better and better'

Suddenly there was a noise at the door and they both rose to there feet that's when they realised it was being unlocked

"Catherine hide!" He said in a state of panic

"No, I'm not hiding" she refused

"Catherine please your no good to anybody if your dead, which is what your gonna be if you don't hide"

As The lock was being turned she looked up and locked eyes with him

'Damit' She acted fast hiding behind the boxes that were beside the door

As She was crouched down the door was pushed open and Vincent was met by his younger brother William

"Vincent...sorry I didn't know you were in here, had to lock the door cause we got a breech in security!"

"Its ok will..What breech in security?" He asked but already new the answer to

"A short brunette, she told our guys she was entertainment for dad but it was only when he double checked with him that he realised she was a foney so now he has everybody onboard looking for her!"

Catherine could feel her heart beating against her rib cage

'Everybody on this ship was looking for her'

Vincent nod his head

Just then William reached for one of the boxes that were beside the door and when he lifted it up he saw Catherine

She looked up at him froze as he did the same

Will looked at Vincent and then back at Catherine Nobody made any sudden movements until will decided he was gonna try and make a swift exit but Vincent rose his fist and punched him in the face nocking him out cold

"We gotta get outa here!" he stated and she shook her head

"No I'm not leaving I've gotta fin..."

"Catherine did you not just hear what will said everybody on this ship is looking for you, we don't have a choice"

"What are you talking about 'we' I'm not going anywhere with yo..." She was cut off by him swiftly walking towards her pining her body between his and the wall

"Listen to me Catherine, I love you and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I've apologised over and over again and I will keep apologising but right now we need to get out of here, I need you to trust me can you do that?" He pleaded

As she looked up at him her eyes landed on his lips and then his eyes and she nod her head

"Fine" she replied "where do we go?" She asked as they walked out the door

"follow me and stay close"

Just then the ship started to move and they looked at each other as it dawned on Vincent what was happening

"The ships moving so we won't have an escape...they'll be no way out"

They rushed to the front of the ship and saw they were moving away from land fast and MK's men were coming up either side of the boat

"We have to jump" he stated

She slid her hand in his entwining there fingers and nod her head

They ran to an opening at the end of the boat and jumped off

Just as they landed in the water shots were fired

* * *

They swam toward the docks and Vincent climbed up first then helped Catherine up

They sat side by side as they watched the ship sail further out to sea and disappear in a cloud of fog

"Where too now?" She asked and looked down noticing he was clutching side

She looked up at him and placed her hand over his, removing it she saw his hand was covered in blood

"Oh my god, Vincent your shot!" She said in a panic, she may still be mad at him for what he did but she's in love with the guy

He shook his head

"It's ok, it's just a flesh wound" he stated and she let out a sigh of relief, she leant her forehead on his shoulder and silently began to cry

"Hey" he whispered lifting her head up to look at him

"it's going to be ok" he said and wrapped her in his arms she didn't hesitate wrapping her arms around his back entwining her fingers as she continued to cry burying her face in his chest

"Shhh" he whispered rubbing his hand on her back In a circular motion

"I missed you" she whispered and he tightened the grip he had around her

"I missed you too" he replied and pulled back cupping her face

"I love you Catherine...and I can't even began to tell you just how sorry I am that your in so much pain because of m.." she cut him off by placing her finger on his lips

"I forgive you" she whispered and cupped his face bringing there lips together

When she pulled away she leant her forehead on his

"Sorry I punched you" she whispered and he chuckled

"It's ok I deserved it" he lifted his head and looked at her

"We better go" he said and she nod her head

They walked for about twenty minutes until they reached an abandoned warehouse

"Vincent..." She said in questionable tone and he looked up at her

"It's ok my best friend JT lives here, he can help us out!" He explained as he pushed open a set of double doors

"JT" he called out and She looked up to see a short guy with curly hair and glasses walking down the staircase, right inside the door

"Dude! where have you been?" He asked walking toward us

"And who is she?" he asked glancing toward Catherine

"JT this Catherine..."

"Chandler"she interrupted and JT's eyes bulged from his head

"Catherine chandler as in bob chandlers daughter as in the president of the United States child?" He asked in disbelief and she chuckled

"That would be correct JT" he replied and JT shook his head

"Ohh what have you gotten yourself into this time big guy?"

"I'll explain everything later JT but right now I need your first aid box!" He stated and JT reached above the fridge and handed him the box

He set it down on the table and removed his shirt revealing the flesh wound the bullet had left

"Do I even wanna know?" JT asked his arms folded across his chest

He shook his head and Catherine interrupted

"Bathroom?" She asked and they both looked up at her

"Uh-Upstairs first door on the right" he replied and she nod her head walking toward and up the staircase

When she was out of site and there hearing range she pulled out her phone and dialled her source at the FBI and found there was another ship heading to Korea tomorrow morning, a lot less security so it should be easier to sneak onboard

She hung up the phone and walked back down stairs

When She reached the first level she noticed Vincent had on a plane grey t-shirt and was still talking to JT so she cleared my throat

"I better go...thanks for the help Vincent" She said and walked toward the door

She was about to open it when he rushed in front of her

"W-what do you mean I gotta go, where are you going?" He asked confusion covering his face

She glanced at JT and he took the hint

"Fine I'll make myself scarce, I know where I'm not wanted" he threw his hands up in the air and walked up the stairs

Catherine did her best not to cry so she pursed her lips together and cupped his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest

"T-there's a ship leaving here in the morning headed to Korea and I'm gonna be on it" she shut her eyes as tears started to pool and continued

"I-I can't ask you to come with me because of who you are, your not going to after your own father nathamind kill him and I wouldn't ask you too!"

"Your still gonna do this?" He asked in a whisper

She opened her eyes and looked to see his wet with unshed tears

"I have too ever since My mom died I haven't been the same, at her funeral I made a promise that I would find whoever hurt us and make them pay"

A few tears ran down his face and she went on her tiptoes and kiss Them and down his face until her lips found his

When she opened her mouth there tongues touched instantaneously and it was like a shock wave went through there body's

It was slow and passionate and told one another just how they really felt. when she pulled back she couldn't look at him so she just broke the grip he had around her waist and walked out the door

As she left the warehouse he punched his fist threw the wall and JT came back down stairs

"Vincent what the hells going on?"

"Shes gone!" He replied running his fingers roughly threw his hair

"so go after her!"

"It's not that easy JT she going after Micheal, and I-i can't do that I can't hurt family!"

"Bullshit...Vincent growing up that man was never there for you, you even had to ask my dad to carry you to your football game because yours was too drunk"

"He took everything JT, I have nothing left"

"Wrong...you have Catherine are you gonna let him take her away from you too?"

"Not a chance Id died before I'd let that happen!"he said threw gritted teeth

"So what are you still doing here! Go!"

Vincent grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. he ran as fast as he could in the direction of the docks

After he had been running for what seemed like hours he spotted her

"CATHERINE" he shouted but she kept going so he picked up the pace and tried again

"CATHERINE" he called out and she stopped in her tracks she turned around and saw Vincent running toward but before she could react he cupped her face and crashed there lips together

It took a second for her brain to catch up as she returned the kiss, she sucked on his bottom lip and tasted his tongue it was like the whole world stopped moving and only they existed

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to catch her breath

"You were wrong" he stated and she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows

"Who I am..is someone who will protect the people they love until there last breath and thats you, I can't explain how much I love you and will do anything in order for you to be happy and if that means taking out Micheal Keller then so be it...whatever you wanna do I'm here 100%"

"Your father"

"He stopped being my father along time ago and in all honesty he never was but I used to think because your bonded by blood...you owe them something but I was wrong"

He leant his forehead on hers

"We're stronger together than we apart!" He said with a smile and she chuckled

"Okay" she replied and he picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed her lips

"I am so in love with you Catherine chandler"

He said with a smile

"I am so in love with you Vincent Keller" she whispered against his lips and his smile grew wider

"I new you were holding out on me" he teased and she punched his arm

She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and stood on the ground

He grabbed her hand and entwined there fingers

"Let's go" he whispered and they walked back toward the warehouse.

* * *

**Vincat are finally reunited? But what troubles lie ahead that could potentially hold problems**

**Teaser for next chapter : will be M rated**

**Until next time**

**New writer :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody had some free time so wrote chapter 10 and thank you so much for all your kind reviews and support :) x **

* * *

When they reached the warehouse the sun was setting so JT asked them if they wanted to stay Catherine was a little hesitant at first but considering that light was disappearing fast and they were hours away from the city they didn't really have much of a choice

She was currently lying on the couch watching tv as Vincent spoke to JT

She heard the odd 'are you crazy' from JT but Vincent quickly hushed him telling him to keep his voice down

She eventually couldn't keep her eyes open so she threw her head back and closed them, a minute later she heard footsteps and the voice that made her go weak at the knees

"You should get some rest!"his voice sent chills down her spine as he stood in the doorway leaning up against its frame

"I think you right" She yawned and walked toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist She leant her head against his chest and he let out a chuckle

She was so tired of everything, she was tired of blaming Vincent for something that her father caused in the first place, she was tired of crying all the time and she was exhausted from being so angry, angry for having to have these walls up around herself and angry that she fell for a man who was sent to hurt her but ended up falling for her too.

"Catherine" he whispered but got no reply

He placed his right hand behind her back and his left under her thighs lifting her into his arms, she snuggled closer into his chest as he walked up the staircase

As he placed her down on the bed he removed her shoes and climbed in beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist she snuggled deeper into his chest as his grip tightened

"I love you Catherine" He whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

When daylight broke the next morning Catherine woke up wrapped in Vincent's arms, she tried to wiggle her way out but Jesus! That guy was strong

After minutes of a struggle she eventually gave up and relaxed into his protective embrace

A minute later she looked up at him and saw a smile on his face

"Vincent..." She whispered and he started to laugh

"You ass have you been awake this whole time" she said folding her arms across her chest

He nod his head and opened his eyes

"You done trying to escape yet?" He teased and she playfully punched him in the chest but couldn't help from laughing as well

"No, I was just gonna grab a quick shower before we left" she said defensively and pursed her lips together

"Ohhh a shower, I wouldn't mind one of those" he replied his voice getting deeper as he crushed there lips together and she didn't decline shuving her tongue inside his mouth dragging it across his bottom lip and nipping it which caused a low growl to escape his lips

But before things could get anymore heated she pulled away and placed her hand against his chest lightly pushing him away

"Uh uh lover boy we gotta be at the docks in exactly" she turned over and grabbed her phone off the bedside table

"30 minutes so iiiii'm gonna take a shower"she stated but before getting off the bed she lowered her head so there lips were merely touching

"Rain check" she whispered, Brushing there lips together. then made a b-line for the bathroom

* * *

**~ meanwhile ~**

"Sir you need to take a look at this" the ships main crew men and Mk's right hand man handed Micheal a computer which had a serious of pictures showing two figures jump from the back of the ship

"Have we id the intruders yet?" He asked anger coursing threw his vains

"Ah...yes sir, we Id'ed the male as Vincent your son!"

Mk balled his hands into fist and clenched them tight digging his nails deep enough into his palm to draw blood

"And we Id'ed the female as...Catherine chandler?"

He looked up at the crew men and said

"Well looks like I didn't kill her after" he pursed his lips together

"Have men waiting at the docks in an hours but have it Discreet, my son is smart so he'll know my play, which means he's probably on his way here, so I need to get him before he gets me"

"Of coarse sir" the crewmen replied before walking away leaving Mk alone once again

"Looks like I'm gonna have to tie up some loose ends" he whispered to himself as he downed the last remains that sat in the class on the desk in front of him

* * *

**~ 30 minutes later ~**

When they reached the docks, they both kept there eyes scanning for any kind of threat as they made there way to the ships entrance

Catherine had her hud up like the previous day so that nobody would notice anything out of the ordinary and more importantly that nobody would notice her, it would be a hard thing to explain why the u.s presidents daughter was boarding a ship headed toward international waters

It was pretty easy to sneak past the crewman to get onboard as there wasn't a fraction of the security there was on the ship Mk and his associates were on yesterday

When they made it onto the deck Vincent grabbed Catherine's hand and led them down to the lower level of the ship, it was pretty secluded, it just seemed like another storage space that was until he opened to door

When they made it inside Vincent locked the door behind them while Catherine looked around the room

* * *

**~ Catherine's POV ~**

Vincent dropped the single bag we had with just a change of clothes and weapons In the corner of the room as I looked around it, it wasn't too big nor small, it had two single beds up against the wall at either side of the room

There was a toilets right inside the door which I avoided like a bad smell

"How did you find this place?" I asked looking at him with furrowed eyebrows

"Yesterday I new you were coming after my father so I partly guessed you'd be on that frater, I looked for you...thurally, I searched every inch of that ship and stumbled across a room like this one and thought that since the two ships were mostly the same I figured this ship would have a room like the one I found yesterday and luckily I was right!"

I didn't replied but just nod my

"We should reach Korea in a couple of hours so until then we stay here"he said throwing himself down on one of the beds

I just rolled my eyes and lid in the other I turned my head and saw he was looking at me I could feel my cheeks turn red but still didn't look away, I couldn't

He reached out his hand and I looked at it for a second before reaching out mine and entwining our fingers

I held onto it tightly as I looked at him but stiffened a laugh when I pulled his hand and he landed on the ground

"Oh your gonna pays for that!" He said with a smile as he got off the ground and Jumped on the bed crawling on top of me and started to tickle my sides

I tried to control my laughing incase anybody heard me but he wasn't making it easy

When he finally stopped and I caught my breath I looked up at him with a smile as he hovered over me and traced my thumb over his lips

"I love you" we both said unison and let out a laugh

"When this is over I want to be with you, I hope you know that" he said and cupped my cheek

"I know" I whispered and brought our lips together

Vincent lowered his body so we were chest to chest as he continued to kissed me

He wrapped his arm around my waist as his hand cupped my face

Suddenly Our kisses turned frantic as our tongues fought and hands roamed we didn't realise how quick we were moving until we leaned sideways and landed on the floor with a loud thud

I couldn't help but laugh when Vincent let out a groan after landing on his back which cushioned my fall as I lay on top of him

"Are you okay?" I asked sobering up

He didn't answer but just flipped us over so I was pinned between him and the floor

"I will be?" He whispered and crushed his lips to mine

I ran my nails up the length of his back taking his t-shirt with me

As I lifted it over his head and threw It to ground beside us he traced hot wet kiss down my neck and jawline until his mouth found mine again

He slipped his hand under my t-shirt and my breath caught as I felt his hand cup my breast while his other one pushed my top up and over my head

I could feel his hands on my every curve until they reached my jeans and he looked up at me

I nod my head and untied them, he pulled them down my legs and threw next to us on the floor so there I was practically naked with just a purple lace bra and matching panties covering me

He slowly traced his thumb over the scar I had gotten after his father shot me a couple of weeks ago

He pressed his lips to it which only ignited something in me that I hadn't felt in a long time...loved

He climbed back up my body and hovered over me as we continued to kiss I wrapped my legs around his waist and thrusts my hips forward rubbing off the bulge that had now formed in his pants

When he pulled away we were panting heavily, he did handy work on his pants and before I could even blink they were gone

I giggled a little as he smiled before Kissing my lips

I hooked my fingers in the fabric of my panties and pulled them down my legs as he did the same with his boxers

He settled between my legs and brushed away a few strands of hair from my face

"Are you sure?" He asked a little concerned and I just pulled his head down brushing our lips together

"Yeah" I whispered with a smile

I held my breath as I felt him fill me completely I arched my back as he let me Adjust to his size before starting to thrust

Low moans escaped my lips as he began to thrust in and out of me

I closed my eyes trying to hold onto what I had for as long as possible never wanting this moment to end

As we got closer and closer to our release his thrust became quicker and more frantic and with one last thrust he buried himself deep within my walls as I slowly began to lose sanity

he flipped us around again so I was on top and sat up so I was straddling him sitting on his lap

He some how managed to make It to his feet and lay us down on the bed still being connected as I laid on top of him he covered us with the light blanket, I leant my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat

"I love you so much Catherine"he whispered as he kissed the top of my

I look up at him and pressed my lips to his

"I love you too" I whispered a seductive smile covering my face

"Ready for round for two?" I asked and before I could even react he had me pinned underneath him again, I released a giggle as he replied

"Hell yeah".

* * *

**Oh whats Mk gonna do to 'tie up loose ends?'**

**thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed **

**please review **

**until next time**

**new writer :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in awhile but sadly school work has re-entered my life so...anyway I know this chapter is shorter than usually :( sorry for that i'll definitely make the next ones longer anyway enough about me here is chapter 11 hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

"Sir all the agents are in position and ready for your go ahead"

MKs right hand man had did as he was told and sent 30 men to the docks dressed as civilians, some as people who had just arrived on other fraters and others unloading merchandise keeping their eye on the ship that was in line sight to arrive after its departure from new York hours earlier

* * *

five minutes before they were due to arrive in Korea, Vincent and Catherine finally found the will to pull away from each other and got dressed, Catherine grabbed a gun out of the bag and tucked it in the back of her jeans as Vincent did the same.

"are you sure you still wanna do this, I means it's not too late we can still…"

"no….vincent I told you before I need to do this for me….for my mom" she replied sliding her hand into his and entwining their fingers

"okay" he replied gripping her hand tighter

"ready" He asked as he stood by the door Catherine close behind him

"yeah" she nod her head nervously and he slowly pulled open the door he was about to walk out when he stopped in his tracks

"whats wrong?" she asked trying to look over his shoulder but he turned and captured her lips

"I love you" he whispered as he pulled away but she went on her tiptoes and brushed there lips together again

"I love you too" she replied and he rose their hands to his mouth and kissed her fingers

"lets go"

He slowly walked out the door looking left and right as she followed close behind when they reached the upper level of the boat, they were about to walk out the exit when a guy came out of no where and Shoved Catherine knocking her to the ground, the guy swung for Vincent but he dodged it quickly gripping the back of the guys neck and hitting his head off the wall, knocking him unconscious

"I know him" Vincent stated with furrowed eyebrows as he walked around the body so he was next to her and helped her up

"are you ok" he asked placing an arm around her shoulders and pressed his lips to her forehead

she nod her head

"how do you know him?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows

"he's one of of micheals associates, I new him when I was younger he was one of our neighbours….who's chosen the wrong path clearly" he said looking down at the man laying unconscious on the floor

Suddenly an alarm rang through out the ship that made them both look up

"shit, they know we're here, we need to get outta here now !" he gripped her hand tight and lead her out the door navigating his way around the boat careful to avoid any security cameras

"wait we cant go leave that way" she said stopping in her tracks and he looked back at her with a quirked eyebrow

"your dad already sent one person try an find us on the boat and how much do you bet that when we step foot off this ship that we're going to get mobbed"

"right" he nod his head, looking around the ship to find another way they could escape

"Well I guess we gotta do what we did before...jump"

She nod her head and they made there way to the other side of the boat

Slowly they both climbed on to the side and hand in hand jumped into the water careful not to make a loud splash

As They hid by the side of the boat they could hear it being raided

"Where is he and that little bitch"

they heard voices from above there heads so they listened closely

"How did you let them slip away again that was the one thing you had to take care of and you couldn't even handle that the plan was simple take out Vincent and bring us the girl" one guys said in a pissed off tone

"I-I'm sorry boss" the other guy stuttered "Vincent was stron..."

"What? Strong yeah of coarse he was strong you dumb ass he's an ex-marine"

"Yeah well I thought he'd take after his mother you know weak and pathetic but I guess not"

Catherine had to wrap her whole body around Vincent's to stop him from getting out of the water and ripping those guys to shreds

When the voices subsided and things became quieter she cupped his face

"Are you ok?" She asked and his jaw clenched

"I will be!"

They swam to the docks seeing if the coast was clear and climbed up behind some boxes staying crouched down, they revised over the plan

"Okay let's go over this one more time..." He began to explain but she cut him off

"Vincent I got it" she stood up peaking her head over the boxes

"We take out the guys by the frater take there car and then try and figure out where your dads hiding" she said with a slight smile and he just pulled her down kissing her lips, when he pulled away he whispered

"One more thing"

She was waiting for his reply when she noticed his eyes suddenly start to droop

"Vincent!" She asked as her smile disappeared and anxiety took over

She reached out for him but he fell on his back that's when she noticed what looked like a tranquilliser dark in his leg

She looked up and her breath became shallow as she saw Mk standing there

"You should've stayed dead miss chandler"

suddenly she felt a pain pierce threw her leg and that's when everything went dark

* * *

**soo what dId you guys think?**

**please review and let my know **

**thanks for reading **

**until next time **

**new writer x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys as always thank you so much for your continued support I can't tell you how much it means to me anyway enough blabbering hear is chapter twelve hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

**Catherine's pov**

My every muscle ached it was like every time I tried to move, a jolt of electricity ran through my body which I'm guessing was the result of whatever they shot me with

"Catherine.." I heard my name being called

it could've been right beside me or miles away until the voice spoke again

"Catherine...sweetheart open your eyes"

My breathing was shallow and skull was throbbing but i slowly managed to open my eyes and what I saw made bile form in my stomach, I was lying on a cement ground in the far corner of a room and on each wall that surrounded me was red writing …th-that looked like…blood

Written Across each wall was a message for….help

I rose my head slightly off the ground but my vision was blurry and all i could see was a shadowy figure in the far corner of the room opposite me

I blinked multiple times trying to clear my vision

As I rose my hand to my head, I tried to sit up but heard a clink

I furrowed my eyebrows and brought my hand to eye level, that's when I saw a metal shackle surrounding my wrist causeing the skin to redden and cut I followed the chain from the shackle to a metal bar that was drilled into the wall restraining my movements

By this time I could partially see better so I looked back to the corner of the room and saw

"Vincent…" who I also saw was restrained with a shackle to the wall

But Before I could say another word the door swung open, mk along with Vincent's two brothers walked in, one stood by mk's side as he walked to the centre of the room glancing at Vincent before directing his attention back to me as the other stood in the door leaning against its frame.i pushed myself back with my hands and feet until my back hit the wall

"miss chandler its seems you just can't take a hint, you have crossed me more times than I care to remember now you either take the opportunity I am offering you or else…." He didn't finish but just looked back at his son who was wearing a sly disgusting grin

I didn't say a word but just pulled my gaze from the ground to look him directly in the eye

"I will let you go free and clear following a couple of…terms". I glanced at Vincent who wore the same look of worry as I did and returned my eyes to the man standing infront of me who had ripped my life apart

"now listen clearly miss chandler because I'm only going to say this once"

He bent down on one knee so he was at eye level with me

"like I said I will let you go free and clear on the conditions that you are never to look for me again, I killed your mom so what, people die everyday and the truth is she deserved it after what your father did to me she was better off dead then with a monster like him and you would've had the same fate if it wasn't for him" he glanced back at Vincent who's eyes were burning a hole in the back of his head

"and you are to cut off all ties…with my son, but beware miss chandler if you break any of these agreements I will be forced to go back to using different tactics"

He stayed on one knee in front of me waiting for my reply

I sat forward a little

"the only monster here….is you, you kill innocent people because of what happened to you, you lie, you steal and you cheat…believe me when I say I will never stop hunting you down until there isn't a breath left in my body" and with those words I spat in his face

He wiped his face with a handkerchief that sat In the front pocket of his suit and proceeded to rise his palm and back handed me with such force, that it knocked the wind out of my lungs as I hit the ground

"DONT TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!"

Vincent screamed from the other side of the room as he tried to pull free from the shackle

I rose my head off the ground and looked up at him licking the blood off my lip " that the best you got" I said with a smirk and he just shook the smile off his face and glanced back at Vincent who looked like an animal ready to attack

"she just doesn't give up does she!" he looked back at me and rose to his full height "can't say I didn't warn you!" he waved his hand back and forward signally for his son to come over

I watched as mk walked backwards as his son came toward me, he put another set of handcuffs around my wristed and unlocked the shackles I had regained some of my strength but couldn't show it, so I didn't fight when his son had released the shackles he grabbed my hair and pulled me up to my feet and proceeded to pull out the door

I managed to grab a hold of Vincent's hand and look at him before I was ripped from his grasp and pulled out the door and pushed into the back of a waiting van

* * *

As Catherine was being taken out of the room Vincent went crazy with rage

"YOU SON OF A BITCH IM GONNA KILL YOU, I SWEAR TO GOD IM GONNA KILL YOU" Vincent continued to roar and yell as mk just started to laugh

"guess what Vincent" he lowered his head so he was closer to his son and whispered

"im gonna kill her slowly, painfully in every way I know she fears and everywhere I know that'll make her scream" he tilted his head to the side

"scream for you but….you wont be there" a smile covered his face and he started to laugh as he looked over at his other son who stood in the doorway

"William you stay here and watch him me and daniel will take care of her" and with that mk glanced back at Vincent as he walked out the door and sat in the front of the van.

William shut the door and sat on the opposite side of the room

Vincent sat there thinking to himself

'I cant let him hurt her…I WONT!'

he glanced around the room and eyed the exit before looking back at his younger brother

Vincent new he could easily outsmart William but now it was just a matter of pickng the right time

Which right now, was something he didn't have a lot of.

* * *

**Ohh what's gonna happen? How is vin/cat gonna survive this one?**

**Until next time**

**New writer :) x**


	13. Nothing left to loose!

**Hey everybody thank you so much for all the support you gave me threw out this story and all my others ye are the best :) x here is chapter 13 and this will be the last instalment of 'whatever means necessary' and I have had so much fun writing this story and hearing your guys feedback, ye're comments and messages are genuinely the highlight of my day but I would like to give a special thank you to TiffanyNida69, lauren61425 and DenisefromNY along with many others who have supported me continuously telling me if there are little quirks I could fix or just saying that it's really good and that I should continue with it.**

**threw out all my stories, I always have you guys in mind when I write a new chapter or story and I would just like to say how much I appreciate you guys for doing that :) x anyway enough about me here is chapter 13 hope u enjoy and please review**

**Goodbye..for now**

* * *

Catherine hugged her knees as she sat in the back of the van with mk's son raking his eyes over her body, a smirk formed on his face and Catherine had the urge to punch him but she still needed to act like the damsel in distress atleast until they made it out into the open, she had now regained full control of her hands and legs and it was only a matter of time before she used them.

After what felt like hours on the road The van came too a hault and suddenly the doors swung open and mk appeared with a smile on his face

"its time" he said and his son nod his head gripping her arms and dragging her out the door

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the light when she was brought out to the open, she looked around and saw she was being pulled near what looked like an abandoned shipping docks, they walked to the edge of the water and Daniel took off the handcuffs before pushing her to the ground and the only person she could think of threw all this was…..Vincent

* * *

**Vincent's POV**

When I looked at at my younger brother I new what I had to do

"W-William could you get me some water" I Said in a husky voice trying to act as weak as possible

He nod his head and walked toward me handing me the bottle of water

When he got close enough I quickly moved kicking him in the back of the legs knocking him to the ground and then rose my foot and kicked him in the face

When I new he was knocked out I reached as far as I could still being shackled to the wall and rummaged threw his pockets

When I found the key, I quickly unlocked the shackle rubbing my wrist before rising to my feet,I reached into his pocket again and grabbed his phone sending Daniel a quick text

_Took care of v_

_Where are you?_

A minute later I got a reply and rushed out the door locking William in

'Sorry bro' I muttered under my breath as I made my way toward wills car and used my elbow to shatter the drivers side window

I reached my hand in and unlocked the door, sitting in I reached my hand under the steering wheel and pulled out the wires

I pulled them apart with my teeth and hot wired the car to life

When I neared the docks I could see Catherine standing at the edge of the water as my brother pushed her onto the ground

I clenched my jaw and balled my hands into fist

I stopped the car far enough away that they wouldn't see me coming, when I got out I ducked beside the Bonet as another van approached, I tried to see who was coming out of the car but MK's van was blocking my view so I had to move closer, when I reached my fathers van I picked up a metal bar that must've fallen off one of the shipping containers that right now would serve as a weapon that would more than likely come in handy

When I walked up the side of the van to get a look threw the drivers side window and out threw the windshield I saw Catherine hugging someone

My breath caught "heather.."

She looked up and locked eyes with me mouthing 'I love you'

as I peeped threw the window, she nod her head pulling her sister to her side, I new she had a plan so now I just had to wait and hope that whatever she had planned would work.

* * *

Daniel walked back a few feet away from her until he stood side by side with his father

"get up" he hissed pulling a gun out of his jeans and pointing it toward Catherine, she made it to her feet and looked mk directly in the eyes as he began to speak

"now miss chandler, I'm afraid you've made the wrong decision not picking your first option because like I said if you didn't I'd have to go back to using…."

Another van pulled up and the door was pushed open, two men jumped out pulling a hostage with a black bag over there head and there hands tied up with them I eyed the hostage as they were being dragged over and pushed to there knees infront of me

"Different tactics"

i heard the hostage cry for help and the cries reminded me of someone, thats when my eyes widened and heart started to race even faster

'dear god….no please don't let it be…' my chain of thought was broken when mk pulled the bag off the hostages head and my hatred grew a million times more for him cause now…..he had my sister!

I clenched my fist

"I brought her with me when I left new York on the ship two day ago" mk smiled and caressed heathers cheek but she quickly pulled away and he just chuckled

"she put up one hell of a fight, like you….like your mother" he pulled heather up to her feet, untied her hands and pushed her toward me

I let out a sigh of relief and wrapped my sister in my arms as she began to sob "cat what the hells going on" she whispered and I held her closer

"heather you need to trust me!" I replied and looked over her shoulder to see Vincent hiding behind one of the vans, I looked at him and mouthed 'I love you'

I lightly nod my head before pulling back so heather stood by my side

"I'm afraid this is the end of the road for you two!"he said pursing my lips together

I tilted my head up slightly

"you know, you should reaily fix that busted tail light!" I said trying to hide the smirk that was forming on my face

He looked at me and little confused

"I don't have a busted tail lig…."

"NOW" I shouted and vincent swung the metal bar he had picked up and smashed the back tail light of the van distracting Daniel long enough for me to kick the gun out of his hand and grab ahold of heather pushing us both over the edge and into the water

The minute I hit the water, I grabbed heather and started to swim, I swam into an empty space under the docks out of site and told heather to stay put until I said it was safe

* * *

When Catherine dove into the water bringing heather with her Vincent swung the bar around hitting the two men who had brought heather there knocking them out and then ran toward Daniel who had shot into the water knocking them both to the ground.

"if you hurt her, your dead!" he growled and punched him one more time knocking him out cold, then grabbed his gun pointing it toward his father as he rose to his feet

* * *

**Catherine's Pov**

I heard Vincent's brother shoot a few rounds into the water and then cus as Vincent knocked them both to the ground I saw my opportunity, so I slowly climbed up a ladder that was placed at the side of the docks and walked toward mk stopping a few meters short looking him directly in the eye as vincent walked to stand beside me pointing the gun forward

I pushed vincent away a bit so he was standing to the side

"looks like its just you and me" I said stretching out my knuckles and he just let out a laugh "looks like it"

I walked toward him my heart beating against my rib cage I think its safe to say I am terrified but right now my anger is stronger than my fear

I stood toe to toe with him and said

"fight like a man"

and that seems to do it caused he started to take off his jacket and I took a few steps back rising my fist into a fighting position

"lets finish this once and for all" I said and a smirk formed on his lips as he nod his head

I glanced at vincent who had a tight eye on his father, the gun still pointed in his direction

I swung my fist forward and punched him in the nose,then rose my leg and stamped into his stomach forcing him off his feet and Onto the ground

"Fight me" I said looking down at him

"FIGHT ME!" I shouted and kicked him In the side as he started to laugh

I snapped my head around when I heard a gun go off and saw Vincent fighting with his brother again

the next thing I new I was on my back, Mk flung both his legs behind my knees and knocked me onto the ground

He climbed ontop of me and grabbed my wrists pushing them down to either side of my head, I struggled to get out of his grip but he just dug his nails into my skin and I released a scream in pain

He lowered his head to my ear and whispered

"Your weak, pathetic, not worthy of life...I plan to make you cry and scream in pain when I plunge a blade in and out of your abdomen and stomach"

I could feel tears sting at my eyes at what this..animal was saying, describing and then he back handed me

"And I'll enjoy watching...as you bleed out, as the light slowly starts to leave those pretty little eyes of yours, I'll just sit back and watch"

I felt numb like I had lost all control of my body and was just a shell of my former self

"Goodnight" he rose his fist to punch me so I just closed my eyes and prepared for impact

Bang Bang!

I froze when I heard a gun go off and just let the tears run down the side of my face

When I opened my eyes I lowered my gaze to MK's chest and saw blood seeping threw his shirt and a second later he fell to the ground

That's when I saw Vincent standing there wearing an emotional less expression as he lowered the gun and rushed toward me helping me onto my feet

"It's over" I breath out and wrapped my arms around his waist as he held onto me he whispered

"Yeah...it's over" I pulled away and pressed my lips to his for a slow passionate kiss Before pulling away and resting my head against his chest

"Cat" I looked up and saw my little sister standing by the edge of the water in tears

"Heather!" I rushed toward her and wrapped her in my arms as we both cried

A minutes later the sound of helicopters surrounded us and an army tank along with two government cars burst onto the docks and I didn't even react, I just stood there with heather still wrapped in my arms sobbing uncontrollably

"DONT MOVE" The soldiers made there way toward Vincent's brother and pulled him off the ground placing handcuffs around his wrist before shoving him into the back of the car

Then I saw a familiar face come toward me...it was Sophie my dads secretary

"SOPHIE" I shouted as I saw her come toward us and wrap her arms around me and heather

"Thank god you girls are ok" she said pulling away and cupping my face with one hand

"How did you find us?" I asked slightly confused

"A man named JT Forbes leaked us the information after he tracked you here...and honey I'm so glad he did your father has been worried sick" she said wrapping me in her arms again and I relaxed into her hold

When she pulled away, she grabbed my hand

"Catherine we have to get you and heather home and away from Korea" she stressed as she pulled me toward the car but I stopped In my tracks looking over to see Vincent talking to one of the soldiers

"Uhm...Sophie you go ahead and bring heather to the car I'll be there in a minute" I gave her a reassuring smile and she nod her head grabbing onto heathers arm and lead he toward the car

I ran a hand threw my hair and walked toward Vincent

"Hey" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my hands on his forearm

"Hey" i replied as he lowered his head capturing my lips

I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and kissed him lightly before pulling away and looking into his eyes

"You know after everything we've been threw I don't think I can ever let you go" he said with a smile

"But our situation is so complicated, that a future seems...impossible" he said with a gleam of doubt in his eyes

I reached up and cupped his face "hey...you and me can overcome anything and I promise that we will have a future...together" I said with a smile and brushed our lips together

"Together" he repeated and threw an arm over my shoulder as we began to walk toward the car

Knowing that whatever the future holds for us that we can handle it

Together

**THE END**

Sent from my iPhone


	14. The end of the beginning

**Sequel coming soon...**

**hey guys I'm Back :) x**


End file.
